One Wish
by ills
Summary: Vegeta/Usagi. After the fall of the Moon kingdom, Usagi is accidentally sent to Planet Vegeta. There she is raised by the King's mistress and her son. Now her and Tarble not only have to deal with attacks from the Queen, Prince Vegeta but Frieza as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All I own is a Sailor Moon plush doll which I hug closely every night. I don't either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Author's Note: In fan fiction I rarely make up my own characters but this story required me to do so, but one new character that many of you guys might not know about is Tarble. (His name in the subtitle is spelled Tarbie but on a lot official sites it's spelled Tarble.. I perfer Tarble so that's what I'm using.) If you don't know who is then Google is your friend. He just recently appeared in a new Dragon Ball Z short video and is Vegeta's younger brother. He's also the most adorable character I've ever seen. I love him. Not much is known about Tarble so I'm using that to my full advantage. _

_Anyways, on with the story. _

**One Wish**

**One**

Bloody handprints coated the once pristine palace walls inside the moon kingdom, while soulless bodies littered the floor. No matter the gender, age or station this enemy hadn't decimated against anyone. As long as a crescent moon was tattooed upon the forehead of that person, they had been like pigs sent to a slaughter.

This enemy had given no name but the armor they wore suggested they had come from the green planet that the moon revolved around. Ruthless savages they were, who'd not even shown even an infant an ounce of mercy.

Queen Serenity laid on the palace's nursery floor, the bodies of her newborn daughter's guardians laid dead all around her. Their planetary symbols were still shining brightly contradicting their lifeless state. Tears poured down the queen's face as she held her day old child close to her chest, ignoring her own fatal wound across her abdomen.

Somehow, this enemy had infiltrated the palace and had come to learn of the Queen's weakened state. For months the Queen had been mourning the lost of her husband and King, shutting herself away inside of her bedroom as she had grown round with her expectant pregnancy. No one outside the royal planetary families and a midwife had known about her pregnancy or when she had given birth. At least that is what she had thought.

The enemy had attacked only hours after she had given birth and without her protection, the Moon Kingdom had fallen with one fatal swoop.

"My daughter," Serenity looked down to regard her daughter's blood soaked face.

With her trembling hand she tired her best to whip some of the blood off to reveal her daughter's porcelain complexion. But, her efforts had been in vain since she didn't notice that she had inadvertently poured more of her own blood onto her child's face. "My precious little girl… I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you, your father, and your friends… not even the kingdom that you were to one day rule."

Serenity's voice held a slight tremor, "But, I will make it up to you… to you all." She took her eyes off of her daughter's and regarded the bodies strewn all around her. With that, she nodded mostly to herself, silently promising them a shot at a better life and asking for their forgiveness. Because of her weakness she had failed all of them.

Serenity grasped the bloody stone that lay next to her. Raising her hand she opened so it rested on top of her palm. While silently concentrating she pushed the last of her ki into the small stone. Expelling a bright light the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou came back to life. Shinning brightly and as if reading its master's heart, it floated away from the Queen, making its way towards the fallen infant guardian princesses. As it floated over each of them it, encased them in a computerized pod, while harvesting their souls back from other worlds.

The computer beeped at Serenity awaiting her command, "Cross into the next dimension and send these daughters of the solar system onto a peaceful planet. Send them to parents that will be gracious hosts and will love these daughters will all of their hearts and souls. Go now," The computers beeped once again and Serenity watched with tears in her eyes as the pods floated out of the hole in the roof, making their way into outer space.

"Your turn, my precious little girl," Serenity said as she watched the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou float over her daughter's body. As it entered her body she heard her daughter's wails once again pierce her eardrums. She couldn't help but laugh slightly as she watched her daughter come back to life. But, before she could truly enjoy the moment she, like the other guardians, was encased in a computerized pod.

Putting her hand on the pod she continued to speak to her daughter, even though she knew it was impossible for her to hear her words. "I love you so much my precious gift from heaven…Computer," The pod beeped. "Follow the other pods and cross dimensions." Her voice grew softer as she grazed upon her daughter's face. "I wanted to say…" The Queen's words died on the wind as her bloody hand slid off the pod's glass, falling to the ground lifeless.

The communized pod beeped twice, "Searching for planet say." The computer searched through its database, scanning for any race or planet that matched its master's words.

The computer finally beeped, "One match found. Race: Sayjins. Planet: Vegeta. Locking onto coordinates," With that the pod followed the path that the other pods had taken and like them jumped into the next dimension. However, while the others had set a course heading towards Earth the princess's pod had broken away from the pack. "Initializing Hyper Jump in .3 seconds. 3. 2. 1." When the pod's computer countdown ended, the pod's engine roared to life and caused the pod to seemly disappear into the vast reaches of space.

---

"King Vegeta, do you think that it's wise to put all of our trust in with the Ice-jins?" Nappa, one of the King's elite warriors asked of his king as he followed behind him.

"Fool," King Vegeta reached back and slapped the taste out of Nappa's mouth with his closed fist, sending the first class warrior reeling. Nappa fell to the ground while holding his blood filled mouth. "It's not a matter of choice, idiot. It's a matter of the survival of this great and pure race." King Vegeta narrowed his eyes onto the warrior's. "We shall break away from him when the time comes."

Nappa picked himself off the ground, spitting out the mouthful of blood while he did so. He knew better than to say anything more for fear of his igniting his King's rage and wrath. Instead, he continued to follow behind him as did a whole fleet of first class warriors. They were all currently heading towards the outskirts of the capital city of Planet Vegeta. There had been rumors of a revolt forming against the crown and the King wanted to personally see to it that the rumors were squashed, by brute force if necessary.

"King Vegeta!" One of the elite warriors yelled, his eyes glued to the sky.

"What is it?" King Vegeta bit out, already losing his patients.

"Up there, a pod!" King Vegeta followed the elite soldier's hand and watched in fascination as a space pod broke through his planet's atmosphere and impacted his soil with tremendous force. The king raised his eyebrow, "Was there suppose to be a new arrival today?" The same elite solider asked the king.

King Vegeta shook his head, "It could possibly be one of King Cold's minions. Either way let's go greet this invader." The elite solders chuckled darkly and without a word took off towards the space pod. "It's like watching children." Amusement dances on the king's voice as he too shot into the air and took off after his warriors.

All the soldiers landed next to the crater that the pod had formed, before anyone could blink Nappa jumped down towards the pod. "What the?" He questioned as he looked inside the pod.

"Well?" King Vegeta demanded as he landed next to his men.

"It's defiantly not one of our pods, nor does it look like anything the Ice-jins would use. What's even stranger is there nothing but a brat inside," Nappa reported while turning around and looking at his King.

"Pity, destroy it." King Vegeta ordered without hesitation and as he turned around three of the soldiers jumped into the crater. All of them, including Nappa raised their hands over their heads, forming Ki balls. While letting out a battle cry Nappa, along with the others sent the Ki balls hurling towards the pod. But, before they could even make contact with the pod, it hit a force field that absorbed the blasts.

"What the hell?" Nappa questioned as a bright light coming from the pod shot the warriors back, sending them flying out of the crater. When the light retracted and disappeared, out of all the warriors that had been flung back only Nappa was still alive.

"Nappa report, what the hell just happened?" King Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know your highness," Nappa said while looking at the pod.

As they continued to graze down at the pod in bewilderment the door suddenly flung open causing them all to jump in fright. The wails of an infant girl pierced there eardrums, "Quite a loud screech she's got there." One of warriors said.

King Vegeta flew door towards the pod, inspecting the small infant. "I might be able to use you." He said as he grabbed of hold of the girl by her ankle and shot into the air. "All of you, go and deal with this revolt business, don't show an ounce of ligancy towards anyone found guilty." He ordered and the warriors bowed to him before taking off in the opposite direction.

King Vegeta flew towards the castle, ignoring the child's loud wails as he flew with her hanging upside down. Upon reaching the castle's front steps, he landed smoothly and made his way in, disregarding the strange looks he was getting. Walking down a seemly endless progression of hallways he made his way towards his mistress', Keiko's chambers.

"Your highness," Keiko a black haired woman said while bowing. She raised her eyebrow upon seeing the screaming baby her king held by its ankle. "You come bearing gifts I see." She said while laughing, her curly hair bouncing as she spoke. Walking over she properly took the child in her arms.

"Raise it as your own," The king demanded swiftly before turning around and exiting the room.

Keiko hugged the child close; she inspected the child who was only wearing a silver onesie. She noticed that the golden haired child had a chain dangling from her neck with some scripture written on a pedant that hung from it. Holding the pedant in between her fingers she tried to make out what it had said. A light flashed that nearly scared the sayjin to death; suddenly the letters appeared as if written in the sayjin language.

"Usagi," She read.

Keiko smiled softly at the child, "You're my responsibility now. Try to not cause me any trouble." She walked with the child towards a crib that sat next to her bed. "This is Tarble, my son. You guys are going to become good friends."

--

King Vegeta walked down the hallway towards his own chamber when suddenly a female body pressed against his side. "Vegeta, you're such a meanie. First you go off and impregnate that low class bitch and now you bring her gifts. Have you forgotten your Queen?"

"Sumi, I'm in no mood for your childish jealousy." King Vegeta disentangled himself away from his Queen and continued to walk down the hallway towards his bed chamber.

Sumi growled at his shadowed form as it disappeared down the hallway.

"Mom?" A young boy asked as he stepped out of the shadows rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Sumi's eyes soften when she grazed upon her son; she lowered herself to the ground so the two of them were standing eye to eye.

"My beautiful, strong Prince Vegeta did you have a good nap?" She asked and he nodded his head in response. "Good, well if you're well rested we're going to the training grounds now." She rubbed his head, "You need to grow big and strong soon my child. I have plans for you." Sumi said evilly as she took her son's hand in hers and lead him down the hallway.

--

**An: Don't look at me like that, I know I have other stories that I need to work on… but I couldn't get this out of my head. I had to write it down. I promise I will go work on Death and Dark soon.. just need to finish Obsession first. **

**Ok, so here's the thing this story is going to be LONG… it's comprised of 3 major story arcs… all which a lot of events need to take place in. People from the Sailor Moon universe aren't going to make an appearance till the third arc. So enjoy the ride. **

**As always, thank you AquaTonic for being such a good beta!  
**

**Anyways, love you guys… leave me love! **

**Ills. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I think I'd go to H.F.I.L. if I told you that I really owned this, but I won't. I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Duh! _

_An: Chimera: A Greek mythological creature composed of parts of multiple animals: body of a goat and head of a male lion with a tail that terminated in a dragon's head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of the spine. (Source credit: Wikipedia) Knowledge is power children. _

**Two**

Water that seemed to descend purely from heaven cascaded down onto the young prince's crown. His gravity defying hair laid limp all around him, perfectly framing his face. His mother and queen, Sumi trickled liquid soap into the palm of her hand before rubbing her hands together, creating lather.

The enormous marble bath encompassed the entire room and was made up various layers where the blue, green water level varied. Beautiful aged gold plated pillars surrounded the open roofed bath, holding up statues of former Sayjin Kings and gargoyles of multiple creatures from around the universe. Mounted on top of the center pillar was a statue of a Chimera. It stood on its hind legs, proud, fierce and noble. The Chimera stood with all three of its beast heads chiseled, frozen in mid-growl, its mouths gaping with water spewing out of them as an eternal fountain. Under this fountain the young prince stood staring up into the multiple beasts' heads unafraid.

Dropping onto one knee at the edge of the bath she looked up at her son, calling out to him. "Prince Vegeta, come" She gestured towards a pestle that floated barley above the blue, green water in front of her. Prince Vegeta turned his graze from the Chimera towards his mother and without protest walked from under the shower and dove into the pool of water. He swam across the length of the bath and as he approached his mother, paused to climb the steps as the water became shallow.

Wordlessly he climbed out of the water and stepped onto the pestle, his tail flicking behind him violently. Sumi rubbed her hands generously over her four year old son's body. "Did you know son that the water that you're bathing in has special properties?" Prince Vegeta shook his head in denial while lifting up his small hand, watching the water dripping from his skin. "It looks like regular water to me," He confessed.

"It's not my Prince; this water was specially gathered and infused with special chemicals strictly for the royal male line of the sayjin race. Not even, I the Queen am allowed to dip even a toe in these royal waters, my Prince." She smirked when she saw his little eyes widen. Looking back at the water his onyx eyes ran over it surface before turning them back to graze upon his mother face. He shrugged, "Its ok, I won't tell anyone if you bathed in here with me."

Sumi gasped, "No Prince Vegeta I wouldn't dare. These are special waters only meant for you and the King." While continuing to smirk she took a hold of a ceramic vase that sat beside her, filled to the brim with water. Raising the vase she poured it directly over the young prince's head. While whipping the soap and water from his eyes she continued to speak. "Do you know why it's special Prince Vegeta?" Again he shook his head. "Do you want to know why Prince Vegeta?'

Prince Vegeta nodded his head; gently she took his chin her hand, coaxing him to look at the water. "It's the water," She whispered. "Thousands of years ago when Planet Vegeta was still a baby planet a man, a warrior came to visit our precious planet. He was one of the most powerful warriors the King at that time had ever seen. Due to a malfunction in his ship it had crash landed on our planet and he convinced the King to trade with him a new ship for water. But, not just any water, the water he gave us was special in the sense that it increases a warrior's strength, speed and agility. The warrior himself admitted to bathing in that same water everyday to increase his own power. And you what, after the King knew first hand of the truth this man spoke he had him build a well under this very castle and fill it with the special water."

"Really?" Prince Vegeta asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Of course, I have no reason to lie to you Prince Vegeta."

"What happened to the warrior? Did he return to his planet?" Prince Vegeta asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, of course not. After the King had bathed in the water for many moons he grew stronger then the warrior. Getting what he wanted his royal guard and him killed the warrior because he was no further use to our great race." Sumi tisked at her son, "Really, Prince Vegeta you should known that. What have I taught you?"

Prince Vegeta stiffened under her graze, "Mercy and ligancy are for the weak and once a person's usefulness had run out they are to be disposed of." The four year old replied his voice filled with vigor.

"Good boy, now do you wish to go back to your now or do you want to stay here a little longer?" Sumi asked and watched Prince Vegeta look away from her and stare at the water, seemly deep in thought. "I want to bathe for a little while longer." He said before he jumped off the pestle and swam back to the center of the bath.

Sumi's smirk widen as she watched her son's swim away. 'Children are so easily manipulated,' she thought. It was true enough that this was the royal family private bath but the water that flowed from Chimera's mouths were the same water that flowed through every well and facets throughout this planet. But, if Prince Vegeta knew that he received the same treatment that even a low class warrior received then all of Sumi's work would come undone.

The Queen wanted her son to feel as though he had something special so that she could use that against him and threaten him with it.

Outside these castle walls Sumi was nicknamed the Queen of Lies, a woman dubbed that neither she nor her very voice couldn't be trusted. The position of Queen in the sayjin race held no power per say but opposing her involved some risk. That risk depending on solely the King's mood whether the actions called for his interference or not.

The true responsibilities of the Queen included breeding strong male heirs, raising them to a certain point and bedding the King. Though, it wasn't uncommon for a King to have a mistress but it was completely unheard of for a King to keep the children that he produced with said mistress. Not only that but to raise it besides the child meant to be the future King was just clearly an insult to the Queen.

Sumi had been the daughter of Cruder, King Vegeta's father personal guard and considered to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest female warrior on the planet. Meanwhile, Keiko had been born into a second class family and she barley ranked above third class strength. Sumi still to this day wasn't even sure which events had even lead up to their encounter.

Sumi felt insulted not only as a Queen but as a woman as well and one could be damned sure that she was going to get her revenge. Her own onyx eyes locked onto her son as he stood underneath the waterfall. Yes, she had plans for him indeed.

"That's enough Prince Vegeta; we still have a lot on your agenda today." Heeding his mother's command Prince Vegeta did as he was asked. As he got out of the water Sumi got up to go get his clothes. "What are you waiting for? Dry off," She demanded when she turned around to find him just standing there dripping water all over the marble floor.

Prince Vegeta crotched down, his hands unconsciously forming fists as his jaw tightened. Concentrating solely on his ki he let out a battle cry as he let it release, allowing it pulsate all around him. All at once the water began to evaporate, once it was all gone he quickly powered down.

Sumi threw a blue sleeveless spandex jumpsuit at the young child and watched how he effortlessly slipped it on. She crotched next her son and slipped on his armor that had the sayjin royal insignia stamped on the breastplate. Prince Vegeta watched as his mother traced her fingers over the royal mark. "You know they are trying to take this away from you, don't you young son?"

Prince Vegeta looked at his mother absolutely perplexed, "What?"

"The King and that woman he had another male child with. They are going to try and steal your crown one day. Why the King had even gone so far as to already give that boy a mate already." Sumi lied smoothly.

Prince Vegeta face scrunched up, "But they are just babies."

Sumi reached over and twisted her son's ear painfully causing the young boy to flinch. "Fool! Children grow up, just because you don't consider them to be a threat now doesn't mean they aren't. My personal maid even told me that she saw King Vegeta taking Tarble into this very bathhouse with him."

His eyes widen, "But you said that this water was special just for me and dad, for the royal-" He paused, slowly realizing that because Tarble was his father's son as well that made him a Prince as well. "No! He can't bathe here, even if he's dad's son. I won't allow it!" He yelled, his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and swung around violently behind him.

Laughter echoed in Sumi's mind, 'So easy.'

Sumi locked her eyes with her son's, "Listen to me Prince Vegeta I know this is hard to accept but we must prepare ourselves. Already I can feel the King's affection for us wavering. He's starting to prefer his new family over us." He tightened his fists upon hearing her words. "You must grow stronger and surpass the King in strength."

Prince Vegeta nodded, "Yes! I'll train everyday; I won't allow some brat to steal my crown! I will grow up to be the King of Planet Vegeta!"

Leaning forward Sumi cupped her son's face in her hands. "And you will be the best ruler this planet had ever known or seen. You will become a ledged my Prince. Alien races will fall to your feet and your very name will be spoken with nothing but reverence."

Sumi could practically see the stars forming in her son's eyes as he began to daydream of his own future glory. While giggling slightly to herself she stood up, "Let's go."

Prince Vegeta reached up to take her hand in his but instead of holding it kindly like she always did she slapped his hand away. "You're far too old of that now Prince Vegeta. Starting today you need to start acting like a man!" She practically yelled at her four year old who had taken a step back, somewhat frightened.

Without saying another word she began to walk away, her long black hair swishing behind her. Prince Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest feeling slightly rejected but followed behind her anyways.

As they approached the doubled doors that led into the hallways they both were equally shocked when the doors flew open. At the entrance stood King Vegeta as his eyes fell upon Sumi they flashed with rage. "I've been looking for you," He said calmly.

Sumi smiled at him seductively, letting the strap to her blue spandex dress fall. "Were you my King?" She asked as she stepped closer to him, hitching up her floor length dress as she did.

King Vegeta lunged at her, tightening his fist around her neck. "Did you think me to be too stupid not to notice?!?" He yelled as he began to drag her towards the water. She kicked and screamed, digging her nails into his hand but he didn't even flinch. "Did you think you a mere woman could order my troops, my **army** around without me noticing!?!"

Prince Vegeta watched in horror as his father dragged his mother into the pool of water. "No!" He screamed as he powered up and flew towards his father. He got a few inches close to his father before he turned around and slapped him away with his free hand. He flew across the room hitting the wall and falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Mind your business boy!" King Vegeta yelled as he dunked Sumi under the water. Her limbs thrashed about as she tried to fight him off but his grip was too strong. Just as her lungs began to burn from the lack of air he pulled her up. She gasped for air as she violently kicked her King. In retaliation he slammed her head into the same pestle that her son had just gotten off.

While still gripping her by the throat, he pulled her face close to his own. "Get this straight you idiot woman. Your beauty and your ability to still please me in bed are the only two reasons why you still have your head. You're trying my patience and I will not stand for your utter defiance of me any longer. Consider this your last warning, if you defy me one more time I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Prince Vegeta watched the scene unfold in front of him with sheer horror coursing through his system. He clenched his teeth, he knew that he was no match for his father and had to watch helplessly as his mother struggled against him. 'This is all their fault!' His mind screamed and before he could process his thoughts he had powered up once again and flown out the room.

He weaved through the long, windy corridors of the castle, heading towards his father' mistress's bedroom. The young sayjin prince had never been inside her quarters but he knew which room she had resided in none the less. When he reached the door he kicked it open, preparing himself for a fight but to his utter surprise the room was empty.

"Where the fuck are they?" Prince Vegeta cursed as he surveyed the room. From what his mother had told him normally Keiko usually stayed confined to her bedroom since her children were still very young.

As Prince Vegeta walked into the room he heard a sound coming from one of the cribs. "Found you," He slightly chuckled as he formed a ki ball in his hand. It grew as he feed more and more ki while he approached the crib.

When he reached the crib he looked down inside of it and to his shock instead of Tarble lying in there, Usagi was quietly napping inside of it. Vegeta narrowed his eyes down at her, "My, my, my it's the brat's mate." His mother words once again floated in his head as he felt the ki ball heat against his hand.

He lifted his arm up, preparing to send the ki ball hurling towards the unsuspicious one year old but for some unknown reason he hesitated.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he once again lifted his hand.

Prince Vegeta could feel the ki ball burning now painfully on his hand and while letting out a growl he reabsorbed the ki ball back into his body. 'Why can't I do it?' His mind questioned and as he pondered over his thoughts Usagi's eyes opened.

Crystal blue eyes met his onyx eyes.

For a moment everything around Prince Vegeta disappeared as a warm feeling that he had never felt before began to grow in his chest. Before he could even enjoy this new feeling a hand shoot out, gripped him by the back of his armor and yanked him away from Usagi's crib.

"Just what do you think your doing in here?" Keiko demanded while Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at the woman.

"Hmpt, I don't have to answer to you."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Answer me." She walked over to the crib and check on Usagi who just smiled in response as she saw her adoptive mother. "Answer me or I'll tell your Father that I caught you in my private bedroom."

Prince Vegeta's scowled deepened, "Go ahead. I'm not scared of him." He lied.

Suddenly an idea floated into Keiko's mind. "Were you curious about your brother and sister?"

"That," Prince Vegeta pointed at the crib. "Is not my sister, she's not even a sayjin."

"Fine, fine… but you have to admit you were curious, otherwise you wouldn't be peeking in her crib while no one was around. It's ok; you can come, visit and play with your siblings whenever you please Prince Vegeta."

Prince Vegeta growled at the woman, "You're wrong!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room. Secretly for days Prince Vegeta lived in terror, anticipated the day where Keiko would tell his father that he had caught him in her bedroom but the day never came. Keiko to his surprise hadn't told a soul.

Meanwhile Keiko rolled her eyes once again and sighed to herself while she bent down and picked up Usagi. 'That child is just too stubborn, just like his father.' She thought as she walked into the next room where Tarble was sitting quietly on the floor eating a snack.

--

**An: So your dear author is also the queen of lies lol. Don't fret, I'm taking tom aside to strictly work on Death.. so expect a new chapter sometime this week. As always, thank you Aqua Tonic for betaing!  
**

**Summerheart8: Thank you soo much, um don't worry I'll continue updating Obsession. Thanks for your review! **

**Erikatufts: Thank you so much for your compliments. I actually haven't thought that far ahead, that would probably be in the third arc somewhere. So, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Lee: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Veggielover06: Will do. Thanks! **

**Pinky: I love how you tell me you hate spoilers but then beg for them. LOL**

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to support me in the future! **

**Ills **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right… if I did own the two shows this story is exactly how they'd play out… but I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Shinai: A bamboo sword used in Kendo. _

**Three**

A leather whip lined with silver metal spikes cracked as it flew through the air, connecting onto flesh. It hit with such sheer force that it seemed that the wielder took pleasure from carving flesh from bone.

The child gritted his teeth as the whip once again connected onto the skin of his back. Desperately he tried not to make a sound, but without his consent a slight yelp past through his tightly closed lips as the whip slashed across a particular tender muscle.

Queen Sumi narrowed her eyes at her child's blood soaked back as her fingers ran along the hilt of the whip she held in her possession. Her son, Prince Vegeta stood chained in-between two marble pillars, his hands and feet chained to either pillar. While a single chain hung painfully from the base of his tail. A weight tied to the end of the chain kept him immobilized, leaving him as venerable as a mere infant.

Under normal circumstances it would have been easy for the seven year old prince to break through the rusty chains that kept him bound. However, with his tail bound as well Prince Vegeta had no way to fight back. Though, that is if the Prince had any desire to fight back. For Prince Vegeta was not only bound physically but bound to his duty as well.

His queen and mother had awoken him in the middle of the night by pouring a bucket of subfreezing degree water on him. The Prince awoke in such a state of fright that instinctually he dropped down into a fighting stance ready to fight off his attacker. Before the young prince could even strike a bamboo sword came crashing onto his head, splitting in half upon impact.

Stunned, Prince Vegeta stood still as laughter erupted throughout the room, watching as his mother appeared from out of the shadows. "What have I told you about letting your guard down Prince Vegeta?" Sumi questioned while covering her mouth as another fit of giggles overtook her.

Prince Vegeta tried his best to ignore the trickle of blood that was traveling down the side of his face as he stared accusingly at the shinai his mother held in her right hand. "Only those who desire defeat allow their guards to be lowered. If one allows his guard to drop in the first place that means that he trusts those that surround him and a great sayjin trusts no one." He flawlessly repeated the speech that his mother had given him over a thousand times.

Internally the prince felt nervous to be seeing his mother but his physical appearance did nothing to indicate this. Outwardly he appeared calm, almost stoic as he locked eyes with his mother awaiting her response.

Sumi, who usually prided herself in her appearing pristine, emerged tousled as she stepped into the light. The blue spandex dress that she always wore was torn, hanging off her body in shreds. A bruise was rapidly forming over the queen's eyelid and he couldn't help but notice that her mouth was full of blood. As she laughed blood trailed from the sides of her mouth, dripping down to her chin.

Prince Vegeta was no fool; he knew that his mother and queen had been visited by his father and king right before she staggered towards his chambers. While grinding his teeth together he watched her, knowing from past experience that he wouldn't be allowed to continue sleeping that night.

It was a given to the young sayjin at this point of his life that whenever his mother suffered she would make him feel the same as she did or worst. Either way Prince Vegeta welcomed it with open arms. The young prince would do anything to help ease some of her own pain, for she is the most precious thing to him.

Sumi's cold hand glided up the young prince's naked arms, resting once it had reached the top of his shoulder. "We're going to do some special training my Prince Vegeta," She stated while smiling at him. Her smile was bloody and almost appeared sinister to the seven year old.

If he hadn't been used to it, he thought that he might have been frightened by the mere sight of it.

While nodding Prince Vegeta hopped off the bed and began to make his way over to his dresser drawer. Having slept in nothing but a pair of training shorts, which were currently soaked, he needed to find something more suitable to wear.

But as soon as his fingers touched the wooden handle Sumi opened her mouth to protest. "You won't be needing anymore then what you currently have on Prince Vegeta." She stated before turning away from him, gripping her shinai tighter as she walked out the door.

Knowing better than to even think about protesting the young prince followed his mother's footsteps. Gusts of wind coming through the cracks of the stone walls bit at his damp, naked skin. He fought off the shiver that ran up his spine as his mother led him into the castle's open courtyard.

Being a planet mostly covered in deserts it was a given that the harsh temperature on Vegeta usually soared above a hundred degrees freightage. While at night when the sun had escaped the sky and the two moons that orbited Vegeta were no longer seen temperatures dropped down to below thirty degrees freightage.

Breathing out Prince Vegeta could see his own breath visibly forming into a cloud of smoke in front of his face. His lungs began to constrict with each breath that he took in. Involuntary his hands began to twitch and he had to fight just to keep them under control.

Prince Vegeta desperately wanted to wrap his arms around himself to provide himself with at least a little warmth but had to push the idea out of his head. That simple act alone he knew would be considered to be showing a sign of weakness. A lesson that his mother had engraved in him that a great sayjin would never do. Egger to please her while get her approval he even went as far as unwrapping his tail from around his waist and using all his strength continuously flicked it wildly behind him.

Sitting in the middle of the courtyard sat an elaborate vase filled to the brim with freezing cold water. As they neared the vase Prince Vegeta tried to prepare himself for the enviable. "Lay down," Sumi commanded using an emotionless tone.

For a second he hesitated, 'Be a man,' He reprimanded himself as he lowered himself to the ground. The ice that formed on the bricks over the course of the night numbed his naked skin as he lay upon it.

Before the prince could even allow his body to adjust he felt cold water along with chunks of ice being thrown onto his back.

Carelessly Sumi let the vase crash next to her while she allowed her newly freed hand to run down her shinai, fingering the sharp edges. Her eyes darkened as she turned her attention towards her son's exposed back. "A true sayjin never lets anyone see his pain Prince Vegeta. No matter how much it hurts you, you must not cry out or make any kind of sound. One of the valuable skills a warrior possesses is the ability to mask our emotions, never allow them to see when they've hurt us."

Kneeling next to her son's still form she raised the shinai above her head and brought it down onto the child's back with such force that water splashed up onto her face.

Sumi held the bamboo sword painfully against her son's back watching as the sharp edges pierced the skin of his back. Her trademark smirk made its way onto her face while she raised the sword back over her head.

'Good boy,' She thought while brining the shinai crashing onto his back once again. Each of strikes got rougher throughout the night as her eyes hazed over and she began to think of her encounter with her mate earlier that evening. Images flashed in her mind of Keiko, Tarble and Usagi filling her with such rage that she used to fuel each of her hits.

Prince Vegeta hadn't made a sound through the entire course of the night. Even though he was excruciating pain he remembered a technique his trainer had taught him to block out any kind of pain. It was a simple task which just entailed distracting one's mind by concentrating on anything but the pain that you were currently in.

What had gotten Prince Vegeta through the night was the same pair of blue eyes that had haunted him since he had first encountered them. He never knew why but whenever he thought of them they had always made him feel at ease.

When dawn broke Sumi cast aside what was left of her shinai by throwing it across the courtyard. "Get up," She ordered while picking herself off the ground. Vegeta stood up as fast as his achy joints would allow him to. Growing impatient Sumi grabbed her son by the back of his neck, forcibly leading him out of the courtyard.

It had still been early but Sumi wasn't ready to take any chances. She knew that if anyone loyal to her king were to catch her making the crown prince into a bloody mess then there would be no one strong enough to save her from the king's fury.

As the pair darted through the many corridors of the castle Prince Vegeta began to notice that his mother was looking around every corner that they came across, almost seeming a bit paranoid.

"Mo-" Prince Vegeta paused in mid-syllable when Sumi turned and gave him a death glare.

"Be a good prince and hold your tongue," She practically yelled at him while rounding a sharp corner. Being so preoccupied with scolding her son she had forgotten to check before turning and slamming into what felt like a moving wall.

"Sumi," Nappa began to speak but lost his train of though as he took in her appearance. While she still retained the same unkempt style had all night her mouth was no longer bloody, instead the blood had dried all over her chin.

"That's _Queen _Sumi. As I recall I'm still am the sole Queen of this species." Sumi gritted out, her voice filled with venom.

Nappa nodded but paid her no heed instead his eyes drifted down towards Prince Vegeta. "Wha… Prince Vegeta what happened to you?!" The larger sayjin practically yelled as he unclipped his cape from his armor. He bent down to try and wrap it around the small boy but he moved out of the way before he could.

"What does it look like numbskull? I was training," Prince Vegeta replied coldly while crossing his arms over his chest. "And what do you think your doing offering me your cape like I'm some sort of weakling?"

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta I wasn't thinking."

"That's obvious." Prince Vegeta stated while walking around the elite warrior, his mother following his footsteps smirking all the while.

'That's strange, I thought King Vegeta ordered the Prince to only be trained by the elite and first class soilders.' Nappa thought as he turned to watch the two disappear down the hallway.

--

While Sumi's weapon of choice had changed once their venue had been altered the game remained the same. It had taken the queen more than two hours to get her son to create any kind of noise. Considering that there was a pretty sizable pool of blood underneath his feet the queen was surprised that her son had lasted this long and hadn't past out yet.

Familiar laughter escaped past Sumi's lips as she approached her son. Purposely she ran her jagged nails across the open wounds of his back. "You failed Prince Vegeta," She whispered in his ear while wrapping the leather whip loosely around his neck. Internally he cringed; already he could feel the metal spikes threatening to puncture the delicate skin of his neck.

Sumi pressed a button on the top of the whip's hilt before throwing it up into the air and watching in fascination as it stuck to the ceiling. "Time for your punishment," She stated while reaching inside her bosom and pulling out a single red seed.

Walking around her son's chained figure she planted the seed in between two raised bricks at her son's feet.

Prince Vegeta's eyes widened, "What are you?"

"You know _exactly _what monster will grow from this seed Prince Vegeta." Mirth dance in her voice as she addressed him. "After you kill it come find me."

"Untie my tail then," Prince Vegeta demanded.

Sumi tisked at her son, "Then what kind of challenge would that be?" She smirked, "Fight past your weakness Prince Vegeta or die here and now. Prove your worthiness to be called a sayjin." She called out from behind her shoulder as she exited the room.

Prince Vegeta watched in horror as a plant-like beast began to grow from the seed his mother had planted in the ground. The beast slowly began to coil its tentacles around the prince's bound legs and he could feel himself internally trembling.

"Not like this," Prince Vegeta stated while gritting his teeth.

--

"No," Keiko stated sternly as she locked eyes with King Vegeta. He in turn couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at his mistress's boldness. Usually she was the type that obeyed his every command unlike his snake of a mate.

"No?" He questioned and she nodded her head in response, her curly hair bouncing with the motion. While sighing he ran the palm of his hand over his face. "We have no choice Keiko, Sumi is starting to ask questions. If we don't act quickly than she'll most likely start rumors that will turn cause unwanted attention towards the brats."

Keiko bit her lower lip, "I know, but this exactly what she wants. I can just feel her scheming against my children King Vegeta."

King Vegeta pulled Keiko into his arms, letting her rest her head on his broad chest. "I will make sure the brats are looked after. I promise you that," He could feel her little hands gripping the material of his armor. "But, you have to listen to me and begin the brat's training as of today. It's very important that everyone at least see Tarble on the training grounds once in a while."

After a long pause he could feel Keiko nod her head against his chest. "I guess this is mostly my fault for not allowing the children out that much." Again she bit her lower lip, "If it wasn't for that infernal woman. I can practically feel her hatred for Tarble and Usagi."

King Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Then why won't you just let me kill her?"

Keiko shook her head, "Don't. You can't leave your son without a mother and I have no desire to become Queen and place my children in greater danger."

Wordlessly he continued to hold her trying to at least sooth away a fraction of her anxiety.

--

**An: Yah! I've finally finished this chapter.. originally I began it on Tuesday but because I got really sick with a fever, sinus infection, double pink eye and a stomach virus I pretty much had to write this one section at a time. Which took forever! **

**Ok, so fans of my other works (aka Obsession) here's the deal.. I'm still really sick… my throat is swollen and I'm on a massive dosage of meds. I'm going to try and write chapter nineteen tomorrow but if I don't finish it.. then sorry! **

**Oh, and reviews always make me feel better! **

**Again another reminder, my beta is having computer problems and with my fever I probably overlooked some mistakes so bear with me. I'll post up the edited version when I can. **

**Erikatufts: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Tee hee, yes Sumi isn't a very nice person. Thank you so much for your compliments and your wonderful review! **

**SailorVengeance19: Were you now.. happy to hear that! Thanks for the review! **

**YukiCross: Must say love VK! Thanks so much for your reviews! **

**Summerheart8: Will try.. thanks! **

**B-ko: Thanks so much! Yes I hope everyone hates her! Thanks for the review! **

**Usakobunny: Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to support the story! **

**Silver Moon Godess1: Me too! 'Cause then all the fun and hellish drama can begin! Lol. Just a couple more chapters in kid this age group and then Vegeta will hit puberty. Thanks for your review! **

**Saiyagurl87: Lol your review made me laugh "At least the king showed her whose boss!" lol.. thanks for your reviews onna you know I love you my lil guinea pig.**

**Isis: I should hope so.. thanks for the review! **

**Serenity Moon2: Thanks! Tarble is actually Vegeta's real little brother. I just made them half brothers in this fic because it better supported my plot. Tarble is such a cutie, if you haven't already go to youtube and look up a video entitled "Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!". There you will the premiere of Tarble and his wife into the DBZ universe. Thanks once again for your review! **

**Wandering Thought: Aw, your review made me grin ear to ear. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you so much for your compliments and your wonderful review that absolutely made my day. **

**Unastar: Thanks for your review! **

**P.S. I forgot to address this.. I've done loads of research on Planet Vegeta and I will be using all that I found out to describe the planet but there are still a lot of holes so I shall be filling them up with earth things.. I hope no one minds. **

**Remember to leave me love! **

**ills**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: You know what would be fun to do if I did own Vegeta, braid his hair. But, sadly for me and I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.. so veggie-head's hair is safe. _

_Sidebar: I just found out the other day by seeing screen caps of DBZ, there are in fact blond haired sayjins. (There was even a blue haired one.) Fun fact that I didn't know and wanted to share._

_Gaijin: _**Japanese**: Literally means "Outside person."

_Gaikokujin: __**Japanese**__: _Literally means "Outside-country person" but translates as Foreigner.

**Four**

Fear's little ghost-like hands had gotten a hold of Usagi sending shivers up and down her spine with every step she took. The little girl couldn't help but think that if she possessed a tail much like the one her brother had then she would be flicking it wildly behind her. But, because she didn't have the fortune of having that appendage she had to settle on rubbing her gloved hands nervously behind her back.

"Usa, it'll be ok." Tarble, her adopted brother said trying to comfort her. Extending his tail, the four year old tried to reach over with it and wrap it around Usagi's arm but was stopped when his mother's hand shot back, gently taking a hold of the furry appendage.

Tarble's onyx eyes shot to the back of his mother's head, who neither turned around nor broke her stride as she addressed both of her children. "Tarble you can not display that kind of affection towards Usagi in public." Her order came as quite a shock to the two children but the pair didn't even think to question her.

Keiko closed her eyes tightly, "Usagi, you need to fall back one step behind Tarble." Barely speaking above a whisper, Usagi had to strain her ears to be able to hear her adopted mother's command. Hearing her words clearly Tarble opened his mouth to protest but when he caught Usagi's graze the words died in his throat. While smiling Usagi simply shook her head and did as Keiko asked.

"You might not understand things now children but I'm doing this for your own protection. Follow my orders without question, understand?" Keiko stated not bothering to look back to check if the children were nodding- which, they were- or not.

While continuing to rub her little hands together Usagi couldn't help feeling like she was going to throw up as they entered the massive training grounds. It was only merely an hour ago that Keiko had informed her and Tarble that they would begin their training that afternoon.

Considering that the pair had only left the confines of their quarters only a hand full of times and on these rare occasions it had only been for the briefest of moments, then one could only imagine the pair's anxiety. While Usagi didn't quite comprehend the purpose of training Tarble on the other hand did, as his father and King always made it a point to stress the importance of it when he visited the boy.

It had always been the King's plan to have Tarble and Usagi's training to be conducted in private. The King wanted to train them himself but because Sumi had meddled in his affairs once again that plan was no longer a safe option.

All sayjin children usually began their training the day they learned how to walk, some before that, depending on their power levels. But, Tarble's training specifically had been stalled for quite some years. The reasoning behind it had to do with yet another sayjin tradition.

Once they leave the womb all sayjin babies have their power levels read, their bodies and potential examined to great lengths to see if they are fit to carry on the great sayjin name. Babies that don't measure up are purged from the very planet that gave birth to them and sent away on seemly suicide missions on low-level planets.

Considering the delicacy of the situation Keiko had been secluded during her pregnancy. When it had been time for her to give birth she had done so in King Vegeta's private bed chambers, away from any prying eyes, especially those of the Queen's.

It was there in that same room that Tarble's examination had taken place and where his power lever had been deemed unworthy. The look of devastation on Keiko's face was enough to almost bring the proud King to his knees. Without even thinking over the consequences he extended his arm and with a ki blast he exterminated the examiner.

"King Vegeta?" Keiko asked while she clutched her new born son to her chest.

"I already have an heir in Vegeta, his power level will be sufficient enough to lead my people. Even though our son will never amount to anything I will allow him to live." Turning towards the pair a rare smile appeared on King Vegeta's face before his expression hardened once again. "I'll prepare the proper arrangements." After giving the pair a curt nod the King exited his bedroom, his cape ruffling wildly behind him.

It had been quite simple for the King to forge documents and arrange all the necessities his mistress, son and Usagi- who'd arrived on their planet two weeks after Tarble's birth- would need to live in seclusion.

As the trio stepped one foot onto the courtyard of the training grounds, all eyes shifted onto them. The courtyard itself was a raised platform made from brownstone, sectioned off in six equal parts where sparing matches took place.

Sumi, who had been leaning up against the far wall of the courtyard watching her son's sparing match, shifted her eyes towards the trio. The glass cup that she was holding instantly shattered, tiny pieces piercing through the flesh of her hand, as she unconsciously tightened her hands into a fist.

The elite solider that was standing next to her couldn't help but take a step back as Sumi let out a primal growl, her anger, almost like an aura, encompassed her entire body. 'Damnit! Why are they here!?!' She angrily thought, her onyx eyes following their every movement.

It was true that last night Sumi had barged into King Vegeta's bedchamber and demanded to know why Tarble was never to be seen on the training grounds but she hadn't expected them to react so quickly. She'd been planning on using his absence from the grounds to spark rumors stating that King Vegeta had deemed the boy too special to train with the elite soldiers as Prince Vegeta did. Longing and hoping to accomplish two goals with the rumor.

One: that her son would not only hear but believe the rumors which would only serve to fuel his hate for Tarble. Two: it would serve to place Tarble under a microscope and want to challenge the boy deemed special to combat.

Which was something Sumi secretly hope would happen regardless.

Sumi had only the displeasure of seeing Tarble only a few times since his birth but one thing that she'd instantly noticed was that the young boy's limbs lacked definition.

Planet Vegeta's natural strong gravity gave its people naturally defined muscles, which Tarble did not possess. This led Sumi to wonder what Tarble could be hiding. What powers and strength did Tarble possess and was Prince Vegeta strong enough to overcome them?

Sumi shifted her eyes back toward her son, who was in the middle of a sparing match against two members of the elite squad. The Queen narrowed her eyes at her young son, 'I'll just have to make sure your stronger.'

Having experienced the displeasure of rudely being awoken in the middle of the night then beaten, tortured and forced to fight for his very life against a plant-like beast Prince Vegeta was utterly exhausted. By sheer luck when the beast had attacked he'd knocked loose the chain that had been suspended from his tail. It had taken the seven year old nearly forty minutes to defeat the beast before he limped his way through the corridors of the castle to his mother's chambers.

"So you survived?" Sumi had asked while grinning, her black eye now covered by make-up. "Well, then time to take you to the training grounds." Prince Vegeta had been too weak to even try and cover up his shock, his eyes widen and his jaw dropped as his mother delivered him the news. She raised her eyebrow at her son, "Or should we just hand Tarble your crown now?"

"No.." Prince Vegeta said while looking at the ground.

"Then let's go," She pushed past him with such force that she nearly knocked over the weakened child.

Prince Vegeta had lost count of time hours ago and all his opponents seemed to have blended together. The only thing that the child was trying to focus on was to find the strength in himself to endure through the rest of the day. He'd been doing well all morning but when whispers from across the courtyard began to ripple across the room, entering his eardrum Prince Vegeta found himself freezing in mid-punch.

"What's that gaijin doing here?" An elite solider asked.

'Gaijin?' Prince Vegeta thought, 'Who could...' His thoughts trailed off as he spotted a head of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Forgetting completely about his own sparing match he turned his head and watched as Usagi walked onto the courtyard.

Even though Prince Vegeta hadn't seen her since he was four years old, not to mention she was merely an infant back then, he just knew it was her. Those crystal blue eyes and that hair, yes it had to be her.

Prince Vegeta had been so preoccupied by staring at her he didn't sense or even had time to block it when Nappa connected a left hook onto the Prince's jaw. He fell back but caught himself before falling to the ground. Letting out a primal scream Prince Vegeta turned, extending one arm and let out a barrage of ki blasts towards the taller sayjin.

Nappa tried his best to block the ki blasts but in the end was overcome by their sheer force that he was knocked down. Smoke surrounded the taller sayjin's body and as it cleared the elite solider shot the seven year old a death glare. "You lose Prince Vegeta, the match rules clearly stated that no Ki was to be used." He stated, a smug look gracing his features.

"_Hmpt_. Whatever, I was getting bored anyways. You no longer feel like a challenge to me anymore Nappa." Prince Vegeta stated quite arrogantly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?!" Nappa practically screamed his jaw dropping at his Prince's statement. 'When did _I_, the strongest warrior besides the King become a push over compared to a seven year old?'

Meanwhile across the courtyard Usagi couldn't help but tremble as she watched Prince Vegeta attack Nappa. Desperately the young girl wanted to press herself into her brother's back to be able to hide but Keiko's words resurfaced in her mind and she knew it would be a bad idea if she did so.

While gulping Usagi forced herself to look away from the pair, inadvertently catching the many pairs of hateful eyes starting directly at her. While flinching the four year old couldn't help but take a step back, feeling the intensity of their grazes.

"Again, I'll ask what the _hell _is a gaijin doing here?" A voice called out causing all the elite solders to part, creating a path for him.

Keiko's eyes fell on the taller muscular sayjin immediately recognizing him to be Zorn, King Vegeta's personal advisor and bodyguard.

Zorn came to a halt when he stood in front of the trio. Usagi gulped once again as he eyes scanned the sayjin in front of her; he stood in typical sayjin armor, adorned with a blue cape. The spiky haired man glare rested upon Keiko, "You. Woman, what is the meaning of this," Not bothering to even look at Usagi he pointed at her with his index finger. "Gaijin? She is neither Sayjin nor Ice-jin, so the question begs to be answered." He paused, "why was she brought to our most sacred of training grounds?"

Painfully Keiko's chest tightened as she heard a tiny gasp coming from behind her. "W-what do you mean not a sayjin?" Usagi timidly asked.

"Wha-" Zorn began to ask but then when the realization hit him he couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

Across the room both Prince Vegeta and Sumi saw their opportunities being handed to them on a silver platter. Sumi thought to exploit Usagi's obvious weakness in her naïves. While Prince Vegeta knew this was his chance to save her, meanwhile getting her attention.

As he crossed his arms Prince Vegeta walked away from Nappa towards the trio never noticing that his mother, while smirking was quietly following his footsteps. Remaining quite the pair stood a few paces away from Zorn.

With mirth still dancing in his eyes Zorn grazed upon Usagi. "Girl, you couldn't have possibly thought you were indeed a full blooded Sayjin, could you? Even though it looks like our planet's gravity has shaped you somewhat," He stated in reference to her muscular limbs. "You do not however possess the one appended that our species pride ourselves in having, a tail."

"Enough," Keiko demanded causing Zorn to refocus his attention on her.

"Mom, it's not true right." Keiko heard Usagi's little voice pleading with her from behind her back.

Sumi's smirk widened. "Yes, please inform this gaikokujin what she truly is."

Prince Vegeta stiffened when he heard his mother speak, while it wasn't shocking he was hoping that she would have stayed out of this situation. 'No matter,' He thought. 'Just a bit more and then I'll step in and claim that she's worthy enough to train here then it will all be over with.' Steaming from past experience he knew that if he expressed his opinion over a situation everyone always followed his actions.

Prince Vegeta didn't quite know if it was the girl's eyes that had haunted him since he'd first saw them or if it was because of the way she had made his chest warm that made him desperately crave to get her attention. He wanted those crystal blue eyes of hers to graze at him with admiration and see him in a different light than all his subjects did. The Prince wanted to protect her and allow it to be known that he wanted to so.

He'd hoped that by rescuing her today that it would inspire genuine feelings in the young girl.

"No, Usagi you are not a Sayjin." Keiko stated while glaring at Sumi, whose smirk had transformed into a smile. "You were given to me as an infant for me to raise."

"W-what about my real parents?" Usagi asked nearly causing Keiko's heart to break.

"Usagi, now isn't the time for this." Keiko stated while returning her graze towards Zorn. "We are under the King's direct orders to report here for training."

Zorn raised his eyebrow, "King Vegeta?" He snorted. "Excuse me if I find it hard to believe that our King would send a gaijin to be trained by our superior race."

Prince Vegeta smirked seeing his opening. 'Alright, just keep it short. Just say that she's allowed to train her and is not to be called a gaijin.' He thought and right as he opened his mouth another voice that wasn't his own rang out.

"Stop it!" Tarble yelled as he stepped out his mother's shadow. Zorn and the other elite soldiers graze shifted towards the short sayjin child. "No matter what race Usagi is she is still my sister and you will stop disrespecting her right this instant!"

Zorn snorted as his eyes ran up and down Tarble's form, who was dressed in a navy blue body suit with white gloves and boots. 'Who does this brat think he is?' He thought angrily. As he looked at Tarble he couldn't help but think that he looked familiar but couldn't place where he knew the boy from. Tarble's short black hair- which seemed to defy gravity- did nothing to indicate his parentage either.

It wasn't until Zorn's eyes rested upon Tarble's armor that his eyes widen, shock running through his system. "Prince Tarble I didn't mean any disrespect." He stated while getting on one knee.

Behind him Prince Vegeta couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the royal insignia that was stamped on Tarble's breastplate.

Zorn shifted his eyes towards Keiko, "You must be the King's mistress Keiko. Forgive me for my rudeness; I was uninformed of your arrival today."

"It's not us you should be apologizing to," Tarble stated while wrapping his arm over his sister's shoulder.

"Right," Zorn looked upon Usagi. "My apologies," He stated while Usagi simply nodded her head in response.

"Treat her as my sister because that's what she really is." Tarble demanded receiving nods of approval from all the soldiers in front of him.

Keiko couldn't help but smile despite her heartbreak, she was so proud of her son for standing up for Usagi but couldn't help but still feel awful for letting the girl find out this way that she wasn't a true sayjin. 'I should have told her soon,' She thought reprimanding herself. 'I'll have to explain things when we return to our quarters.'

Usagi, herself couldn't help but feel shocked and somewhat hurt in finding out that her family wasn't her real family but was comforted in the fact that Tarble had stood up for her. While smiling she caught her brother's graze and desperately wanted to pull him into a hug but restrained herself.

Meanwhile Sumi and Prince Vegeta were internally seething. Prince Vegeta because Usagi was now grazing at Tarble the way that he wanted her to be looking at him and Sumi because she had lost her tiny battle against the trio. While biting her lower lip almost painfully Sumi continued to graze at Keiko. 'This isn't over,' She mentally declared.

"What brings the three of you here?" Zorn asked trying to be respectful.

Keiko crossed her arms while momentarily shifting her graze towards her children. "The brats need to be trained."

--

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Guess what, I finally got over being sick then my wisdom tooth stopped hurting and finally when I was going to have a weekend with perfect health I happened to catch yet ANOTHER stomach bug. Eh, I defiantly need to up my Vitamin C. Been sick far too many times this month. **

**That in turn explains why I haven't updated Obsession like I usually do every Sunday. I took the day off today and since there is nothing on TV I'm going to try and work on it… but I still feel weak so no promises. **

**Sidebar: Zorn is actually from DBZ, he was shown in a flashback eps.  
**

**Thanks for all your guy's reviews! I really appreciate them! **

**And if you like Vegeta/Usagi pairings be sure to check out Chizuru, it's a collection of drabbles and one-shots I'm working on. **

**Again thank you guys for all your reviews! Please continue to support me in the future and leave me love as well as motivation! **

**Ills**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Oh, I wish.. but I don't. I so don't own either Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, it's just sad. _

_Hraesvelgr_:**Norse Mythology**: Also know as the Corpse Swallower, a giant who also takes an eagle form. His wings cause the wind to blow as he beats them in flight. – In my story he's just a bird of prey.

_Gaikokujin: __**Japanese**__: _Literally means "Outside-country person" but translates as Foreigner.

**Five**

The Sun sat at the highest point in the sky, illuminating it to a bright bloody red. Off in the distance one could hear the loud caws of a Hraesvelgr, its wings sending gusts of winds towards the training grounds.

"Who will go first?" Zorn questioned, his armor shinning under the bright lifht of the midday Sun.

Tarble almost took a step back when the question was asked but restrained himself. All this time he'd half expected and hoped that him and Usagi could train together. Feeling all eyes on him he knew that everyone was expecting him to go first. Trying to push down his nerves he slowly began to raise his hand.

"I'll go," Usagi volunteered quietly sensing Tarble's hesitation. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him shoot her a grateful expression.

"Well enough, I'd hope to be able to see what you could do ga-" Zorn began to say but paused when he caught Tarble's glare. "Brat," He corrected himself and watched as Usagi nodded once. "Come." He commanded leading her towards the sparing section that Nappa and Prince Vegeta had just finished using.

"Before I can begin to train you I need to evaluate your skills," Zorn stated causing Usagi to shake her head.

"I don't have any," Usagi said meekly.

Zorn ran a hand down his face, feeling annoyed. "Brat, all creatures have at least a natural skill we just need to evaluate what exactly yours is." Zorn tried to keep his voice even and calm, not allowing it to betray him and allow his irritation to filter through.

"Oh," Usagi dug the heel of her foot into the unyielding brownstone.

Pulling at the breast plate of his armor Zorn reached his hand inside of it and drew out a small glass jar that was equally split into two compartments. Having to strain her eyes Usagi could see that one was holding dark green liquid and the other round seeds but didn't have the faintest idea what they could be.

Standing a few paces behind Usagi, Vegeta internally cringed knowing full well what would grow from that seed. Originally this creature was one of the first that species the Sayjins had conquered. It was during their initial days of space exploration that they had stumbled upon their home world, needless to say that when they had attacked the Sayjins had come out victorious. Impressed with their fighting skills the Sayjins adopted the race and using technology they along with the Ice-jins genetically altered the species before destroying their home world.

Now they were used strictly for training purposes and as members of Frezia's army, where only he held the facilities to mass clone these savages.

It would have been a simple matter for a trained Sayjin to overcome that creature but knowing full well the extent of the creature's ruthlessness Prince Vegeta felt nervous for Usagi.

"What's that?" Usagi timidly asked, observing Zorn placing the seed into a crack brick.

"Its species name is Saibamen," Zorn stated while he opened up the second half of the jar and poured the green liquid on top of the buried seed. It only took a few seconds before a green humanoid creature busted through the brownstone.

The Saibamen's black on red eyes seemed to glow as it looked upon Usagi and as it snapped its three clawed hands at her she began to back up towards the crowd, fear gripping her body. Behind her Tarble was already regretting allowing Usagi to go first.

"Go ahead; attack it before it attacks you." Zorn commanded eager to witness what exactly was the girl's fighting style and skills that had first attracted the King's interest.

Usagi's little eyes widened, "I don't know how." She confessed.

From inside the crowd Sumi snorted, "Weakling." She stated triggering Keiko to turn away from Usagi towards her, shooting her a death glare. "Bitch, if you don't shut that big mouth of yours I'm just going to have to cut your tongue out." Keiko yelled venomously.

Sumi gasped, "How dare you! I should kill you right here and now for your utter disrespect!"

"Oh, I do apologize, let me rephrase that. Queenie, if you don't shut your trap I'll cut out your tongue and shove it straight up your ass." Keiko threatened while grinning at Sumi who growled at her.

'Will both of you shut up!' Was the collective group thought but none were brave enough to voice their annoyance. The only ones that could say what they felt and be allowed to get away with it were the two Princes but each stood silent, knowing full well it was a bad idea to disrespect their Mothers.

Before Sumi or Keiko could make another snide remark towards one another the Saibamen let out a shriek and ran towards Usagi. Letting out a scream of her own Usagi dodged the creature by throwing herself on the ground.

Sumi laughed mockingly, "Look, the gaikokujin is scared." She stated defiantly while glancing towards Tarble.

Tarble, who was too busy concerning himself with Usagi, failed to notice the direct insult. "Sister!" He yelled before trying to lunge himself at the creature but was stopped when his mother took a hold of his tail, immobilizing him. With pain filled eyes the four year old stared up at his mother questioningly.

"You need to allow her to do this on her own or no one will ever respect her," Keiko purposely kept her voice barley a few decibels from being inaudible, leaving her words for only her son's ears.

Tarble remained quite but for good measure Keiko kept his tail her tight grasp. Although she raised Tarble to obey her unconditionally she knew that unlike most Sayjins her son possessed a good heart. A heart that wouldn't allow him to stand by and watch his sister be in pain without doing everything in his power to help.

On the floor Usagi used her little hands to desperately push herself away from the creature. The Saibamen shrieked, its claw-like hands snapping at her ankles as it toyed with her. It's blood red tongue shot out licking its lips while a trail of drool escaped from the corner of its mouth. Letting out another blood curling shriek the Saibamen launched himself into the air, ready to pounce and devour the young girl.

As it leapt into the air Prince Vegeta's onyx eyes widened, 'No'. Before he could even consider the consequences of his actions he raised his hand in the air and hurled a deadly ki ball towards the Saibamen. Distracted by the cowering, wide-eyed girl under him the Saibamen neither had the good fortune of sensing his impending doom nor block it.

When the blue ki ball connected onto the Saibamen's back it only took a spilt second before it punched its way into the creature's body, burning as it nested inside the creature's ribcage. Still completely in control of his own energy Prince Vegeta closed his fist making the ball expand and explode inside the creature, splitting it evenly in half.

Usagi suddenly let out an ear piercing scream as the Saibamen's lower half landed on her chest. While choking back her natural gag reflex she used all the force she could muster to push the creature's remains off of her. Feeling her breakfast churning dangerously in the pit of her stomach she noted with disgust that Saibamen had left traces of himself- blood, bits of muscle and organ tissue- on her armor.

Curious glances were being discreetly directed towards the seven year old Prince but none other than Sumi were so bold as to look at him directly. Sumi, for the lack of a better word was downright pissed off at her son. Her fury knew absolutely no bounds and for the life of her she just couldn't understand why her son had disobeyed everything she'd taught him up to this point.

It was maddening.

Not only had Prince Vegeta gone out of his way to save their enemy but he'd helped out a weakling. This was something that she had purposely taught him that a Sayjin Prince must never do. Mercy and compassion were for the ones who wished for a early grave.

None all too discreetly Sumi pushed her away past Nappa, who'd been standing next to her son and hacked up a luggy and spiting it next to the Prince's feet. While growling she sharply turned around and made her away through the crowd, heading towards the back wall.

"You should thank Prince Vegeta brat, he just saved you from having to make a trip to the regeneration tank." Zorn's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the crowd after witnessing the royal family's actions.

'Prince? Does that mean?' Usagi mentally questioned while diverting her blue orbs towards Prince Vegeta. For a moment his usually hard, emotionless face softened as he stared deep into the girl's eyes. A gesture that was lost to all those surrounding him, except for the sharp eyes his mother owned. "Are you Tarble's older brother?" Usagi asked while picking herself off the ground.

It seemed that the spell that her eyes had cast over him was instantly broken when her words floated into his ears. "Half," Prince Vegeta bit out.

A smile appeared on Usagi's face, missing the unpleasant tone in his voice. "That means you're my older brother as-"

"No!" Prince Vegeta cut off Usagi venomously. "That-" He rudely pointed at Tarble. "May consider you to be his sibling but mark my words. I will **never** see you as my kin." His voice was harsh as he was unable to control his emotions. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to think of him in the same manner and fashion she thought of Tarble.

Never did he take into consideration that not only did his little speech scare the young girl but hurt her as well. Usagi felt utterly rejected and if she hadn't currently be standing in the middle of a crowd she knew she would have wrapped her little body around Keiko's leg for comfort. "Oh," She replied while casting her eyes towards the ground.

Zorn again ran his hand down his face, 'This brat has dirt for brains.' Not only had she not properly thanked the Prince she even went so far as angering him. Grazing at the remains of the Saibamen he shrugged his shoulders while sighing. "Maybe it will be better for you to have a still opponent while we go over the basics." He sighed once again, "We'll start by learning how to form a ki blast. It is another form of energy attack somewhat like the Prince had just demonstrated." He stated while pulling out and placing his green color scouter over his eye.

Usagi nodded, Keiko had explained to her the concept quite a few times over the years although experiencing something and hearing the explanation were two completely different things.

"Come here," Zorn picked up the Saibanmen upper half by his arm and dragged it towards its own lower half. Doing as he asked Usagi stood next to Zorn; he turned and placed his arm across her chest. Prince Vegeta stiffened, not liking his closeness to Usagi. "Close your eyes, feel your ki inside your own body."

She closed her eyes tightly and as Zorn did the same thing he expanded his ki letting its waved pulse all around them. Some of the elite soldiers began to chuckle and take bets on how fast the gaikokujin was going to fail while others were simply scratching their heads at Zorn's unorthodox approach.

After a few trying minutes Usagi peeked open an eye, "I can't-"

In response Zorn snapped open his eyes, "Don't say that! The King has adopted you to be raised and trained by us and you will become as strong and powerful as us. Sayjins do not give up; we never surrender in life or in battle. Now close your eyes!"

Usagi shut her eye once again and Zorn began to quietly retell her classic battle stories. His voice was soothing, almost as if he was singing her a lullaby or telling a bedtime story, his words comforting her as well as relaxing.

In the mist of him telling her the story of the Legendary Super Sayjin Usagi felt something in the pit of her stomach, something warm and as she concentrate on it, it began to grow. A few beeps escaped from his scouter, "Good, you found it. Now move it so it expands out of your body, surrounding it."

It took Usagi a while but finally she was able to make the warm sensation she felt in the pit of her stomach grow, much like transforming a small lit match into a rapid forest fire. She could feel its warm sensation traveling throughout her limbs, pulsating in tune with her quickened heartbeat. While gritting her teeth together she expelled it from her very flesh, letting it coat her skin and clothes.

"Very good," Zorn commended her after hearing a few more beeps from his scouter. "Now raise your hand and push it towards the middle of your palm." Usagi did her best to do what he asked, already feeling sweat dripping down her brow. "Visualize your energy manifesting itself outside your body and then direct it towards the Saibamen's fallen body."

In her mind's eyes she could see it perfectly, her white energy coming together at the palm of her hand. As she felt it begin to overwhelm her she released it sending it hurling towards the corpse that lay dead on the floor.

Cracking open their eyes simultaneously they saw a silver light being thrown at the dead Saibamen instead of a ki blast. Zorn, who didn't expect the light stood shocked with the rest of the crowd. "What the-" He began to question preparing to release the little girl from his embrace but as he saw the dead Saibamen's body begin to move on its own he squeezed her a little tighter.

Bits of tissues shot out like string, connecting the two halves and pulling it back together again. Zorn's eyes shot down to the little girl who seemed to have no control over what she was doing. "Whatever this is, stop it." He sternly commanded and Usagi pulled back her energy, letting it fill her body once again. But, this didn't defer the Saibamen from pulling itself back together.

"What have you done?" Zorn asked and watched as Usagi shook her head. "I don't know," She truthfully answered.

All of the elite soldiers, Keiko, Tarble, Sumi and Prince Vegeta watched in curiosity and mild horror as the once dead Saibamen dramatically sucked in a breath, its limbs trembling before it slowly rose to its feet. Instead of shrieking and attacking the first thing that it saw as its species was prone to do when it first awoke, it stood simply staring at the crowd. The redness around its eyes had all but disappeared, replaced with a pristine white and its once sharp teeth had all been reduced to nubs.

Its eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for something or someone while everyone regarded it with suspicion. When its eyes fell upon Usagi it cooed, like a newborn did upon seeing its mother. It began to slowly make its way towards the pair while extending its claw-like hands towards her. His facial expression had changed, his face seemed friendly and warm instead of the once blood hungry appearance it had given Usagi when they had first met.

'Strange,' Zorn thought. 'What has this girl done to it? It almost seems gentle.' He noticed while Keiko's eyes widen. Her and Tarble had to desperately fight against their own instincts of throwing themselves in front of the young girl to protect her.

As it neared Usagi the creature formed a smile and she couldn't help but return the smile in full force. All too trusting Usagi raised her arm up just like the Saibamen had and reached over to him. When they neared each other and their hands almost touched the Saibamen's smile became strained and a moment later a stream of blood cascaded down his chin from his lip.

Usagi's eyes widened, absolutely horrified she let out a scream while gripping tightly to Zorn's arm. Quite suddenly and without warning a hand busted through the Saibamen's chest, holding the creature's still beating heart. It continued to thump in rhythm, blood squirting through its many valves before the owner of the hand formed a fist, effectively crushing the heart. It had exploded its tissue and blood splashing both on Usagi's face and Zorn's cape.

With a final strained scream the Saibamen slumped over revealing Prince Vegeta's form standing directly behind the creature. 'Too close,' He thought as he looked at Usagi's trembling form. While smirking he ripped his arm from out of the creature's body expecting her to throw herself at him and sing his praises.

Usagi's eyes darkened, "M-murder!" She screamed when she regained her voice glaring at the Prince with hate-filled eyes.

Prince Vegeta's jaw almost dropped as her accusation shocked him to the very core of his being. To cover up his somewhat hurt feelings he turned around, "_Hmpt_. Foolish brat!" Never had the Prince expected when he launched himself across the room to rescue her would she cast him that expression, look at him as if he'd just killed her best friend. To say that the Prince was a tab bit confused was an understatement.

Using all her strength Usagi ripped herself out of Zorn's grasp and ran towards Prince Vegeta's form but before she could reach him she accidentally tripped over one of the Saibamen's limbs causing her to crash into the Prince's back.

Prince Vegeta couldn't help but let out a hiss as his eyes widened. Pain seemed to pulsate throughout each of his limbs and before he knew what he was doing he swiftly turned around and slapped Usagi across the face. The slap had hit her with such force that she was sent flying across the room. With each of the soldiers darting out of the way as they saw her coming nothing stood to prevent her from hitting the wall head first at full speed. All eyes in the room watched as the petite girl slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood in her wake before she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

This time Prince Vegeta's jaw truly did drop.

--

**AN: Oh, no… what has Vegeta done? Stay tuned and find out what happens next in the next exciting chapter of One Wish. Muhahah. **

**I want to thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Also, I just want to say… I'm not much of an "action" writer; I suck at writing fighting scenes but there an essential part of this story. So I hope you'll bear with me in my weak moments. **

**Lapinkyla: You have no idea, thanks for the review! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Thank you and thanks for the review! **

**Saiyagurl87: Sumi is going to continue to be a bitch till her bitter end. Thanks!! Btw update Exfactor! **

**:P: Yay OJ.. though I prefer apple and grape juice. I'm sorry though that I'm taking a small break from Obsession.. I promise to try again sometime next week… **

**Serenity Moon2: I'm glad that you like the family dynamics and the way Vegeta is acting! Thanks for the review! **

**Erikatufts: Aw, well he had to stand up for her in this chapter and yes you can expect Sumi to be mega pissed next chapter. I'm glad that I made your day by updating.. thanks for your review! **

**B-ko: Thanks for your review**

**Usakobunny: Honestly, nope. I have a genetic disorder that effects my immune system. Thanks for the review. **

**Ladyredvelvet: Aw, I'm happy that you're digging the story! Actually you hit the nail on the head, it's kind of obvious that Vegeta is jealous of Tarble and he's known to be a little violent. Yah! Someone that knows who Zorn is lol. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks! **

**Isis: Aw thanks! **

**Summerheart8: Thanks, Zorn was one of the Sayjins that was with King Vegeta when he attacked Frezia and died. **

**Remember to leave me plenty of love! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, there you happy now lawyer people! _

_An: I tried to look up some information on the regeneration tank but found that there was little information out there on it, so I'm sticking to making stuff up. If I get anything wrong, don't yell at me. _

**Six**

A few bubbles escaped past the surgical oxygen mask that was strapped tightly onto Usagi's mouth. The electric hum of the regeneration tank, which was humming relatively low, seemed to be the only audible thing in the recovery room, roaring in Tarble and Keiko's ears.

Standing directly in front of the tank Tarble stood staring sadly into his sister's seemly distorted face. Extending his arm up Tarble placed his gloved hand on the tank's glass right next to his sister's face. 'I won't anyone harm you,' He silently vowed as he leaned forward resting his forehead against the glass.

Keiko shifted nervously before searching the room for any prying eyes, finding none she took a step forward, placing her gloved hands over her son's shoulders. "Come on, you heard the King."

Tarble stiffened, "Mother, I would like to train."

"The King ordered us to retire to our quarters Tarble and we mustn't disobey his direct orders." Keiko stated trying to persuade the boy to step away from the tank. 'Come son, I don't need another one of my children inside a regeneration tank today.' She internally pleaded with her young son. Even though her exterior was hardened Keiko was torn up inside.

She hated seeing the sight of her adoptive daughter floating inside the water of the regeneration tank; it was slowly breaking her heart.

The more Keiko tried to pull Tarble away, did his resolve hardened. Replaying in his mind like a recording placed on permanent loop was the doctor's diagnosis of Usagi's various injuries.

When they had walked into the medical room the doctor and his assistant had been looming over Usagi, who'd had been laying on a slab of metal in perfect anatomical position, while a green light ran up and down her body. Never looking up from his clip board the doctor, an older Sayjin, had turned to them reading off Usagi's injuries like a list.

"A bone fracture that began from the Coronoid Process has completely shattered the left anterior Mandible whereas her upper set of teeth are still practically in tacked her lower set are completely destroyed. New ones will have to manufactured and replaced. Further down we can see that even though the Sternum wasn't apart of the point of impact it was indeed still fractured right at the Manubrium and the Xiphoid process broken off, already absorbed into the body and can not be recovered. The entire rib cage as a whole had been compromised: fractured and broken in various sites." Delight seemed to playing in his voice, disgusting Tarble and Keiko to the core of their beings.

"Enough," Keiko demanded, almost yelling out the command and while the doctor hadn't looked up from his clip board he did stop reading his findings. Waving his gloved hand towards his assistant, an alligator humanoid like creature he signaled him to carry on. With a nod the assistant had taken the small, fragile girl into his arms before setting her down into the regeneration tank.

As the tank began to fill with the DNA based healing liquid Keiko had turned around towards the doctor and his assistant, shooting them both a dark look. "Leave," She barked causing the alligator like creature to growl at her but when the older Sayjin snapped his fingers he had ceased. "Now!" Keiko snapped while the older Sayjin chuckled to himself.

"We'll be taking our leave now," He stated while continuing to look towards his clipboard. "But, please inform our young patient that it wouldn't be wise to infuriate our Prince a second time, we may not have the technology to fix her then." He continued to chuckle as he exited the room his assistant trailing behind him.

"Bastard," Keiko had gritted out the world anger coursing through her system even now hours after the incident. "If the King finds us here or hears of our presence he'll become angry with us for disobeying him." She stated while pulling at his armor her last resort, his tail, staring back at her.

"But, I want to train, if not today then tomorrow" He paused. "All day."

Keiko sighed before nodding her head, "Alright, but only if you leave with me right this instant."

"Bye Usagi," Tarble waved to his sister before turning around to face his Mother. "Let's go."

----

Gritting his teeth together Prince Vegeta finally built up the courage to rip off his spandex blue shirt from his body. Almost desperately he tried to stifle the scream of pure agony that desired nothing more than to escape past his royal lips. Dried blood that had formed a sort of scab over the various wounds on his back had adhere the fabric of his shirt to his wounds and upon ripping if off had he reopened said wounds.

Not allowing himself to double over in pain Prince Vegeta used the last of strength to toss the blood encrusted shirt across the room. As he fell upon his bed he allowed the memory of what had occurred merely three hours ago to replay in his mind.

Not even a moment after Usagi's body had fallen to the ground with a sickening thud resounding in the Prince's ears did King Vegeta walk onto the training grounds, his personal guards trailing behind him. Not forgetting their placed everyone minus: Tarble, Keiko, Prince Vegeta and surprisingly Queen Sumi- who'd all still had their eyes on Usagi, turned towards King Vegeta, bowing.

The young bleeding and seemly broken girl all but forgotten, that is until formalities were taken care of. Tarble and Keiko, who were still in shock, were brought out of their reverie when a voice inside the crowd spoke. "Someone better send that girl to the Medical Room before she bleeds to death."

Sensing that something was out of place King Vegeta scanned the room, his eyes darting towards his lover and son, watching them both running past them towards a fallen body.

'Blond' King Vegeta noted his heart quickening as the realization hit him of exactly whose body they were running towards. 'That fucking Nappa,' He mentally accused but as he followed the direct path from the girl's body he instead found his other son on the reciprocating end.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously onto the boy and as he began marching up to the boy it was as if the very planet that he was named after shook beneath his very feet. Instantly recognizing the look Sumi disappeared in a flash of light reappearing in front of her son. "Move," King Vegeta demanded and as she began to shake her head King Vegeta raised his hand up and punched her in the jaw, sending her reeling backwards.

"Defiant as always aren't you Sumi?" A dark chuckle escaped past his lips as she retuned his statement with a glare. "I'll take the Prince's punishment," She declared while tightening her jaw. "All of it."

Chuckling once again a smirk played on his lips, "So be it." He stated before forming a fist, building up energy that circulated all around it. Cocking his fist back he sent it flying towards Sumi who closed her eyes tightly awaiting the hit but before it could connect Prince Vegeta jumped in front of her allowing his Father to hit him in the abdomen. The sheer force alone of the hit had sent the pair flying into a nearby wall. Sumi did her best to cradle Prince Vegeta's body to hers, protecting him from the impact.

Narrowing his eyes once again at the pair King Vegeta snorted before turning to address all the Sayjins present. "Blatant abuse of the girl will not be tolerated as I wish her to grow and mature into a woman. If she dies before then no matter your station you will join her in death." Turning his cold eyes back towards Prince Vegeta and Sumi he continued speaking. "Never forget that all of you are replaceable." King Vegeta stated coldly, his very voice laced with venom as he turned away, walking towards Keiko and Tarble.

'Our replacements,' Prince Vegeta thought bitterly and in a moment of weakness allowed himself to rest his head against his Mother's chest; she in turn leaned down, kissing the top of his head before pushing the young boy away.

"She is to be taken to the Medical Room, make sure she is taken care of before retiring to your quarters." King Vegeta ordered before exiting the training grounds, alligator like creatures rushing into the room. They carefully dipped down and placed Usagi on a stretcher before exiting, Tarble and Keiko following closely behind them.

Before any of this had taken place Prince Vegeta had turned away from the whole display, "Nappa, I want to spar." He demanded unable to fight the urge of wanting to pulverize something until the brink of its very existence. For the next three hours straight that's exactly what he had done, flawlessly fighting every elite solider that dared to challenge him before he had wordlessly retired to his room.

'Is she ok?' He uncharacteristically wondered before shaking his head. 'She's in the Medical Room; of course they can fix her.'

Prince Vegeta couldn't help but dread the possibility she would grow to hate him upon recovering or possibly grow to fear him. 'I hadn't meant to hit her, it all just sort of happened.' He thought feeling his heart painfully constrict in his chest as he thought of Usagi hating him.

He couldn't bare the thought as just as his little fist tightened around his bed sheets he heard the door open. Prince Vegeta hadn't even needed to look up to know that his mother had entered his room, walking up to the foot of the bed.

"I never thought this day would come, how could you have been so stupid, Prince Vegeta?!" Sumi yelled while grabbing him by the ankle and forcibly flipping him over. A hiss escaping past Prince Vegeta's lips as he landed on his newly reopened wounds, to which Sumi simply crossed her arms staring down at the boy. "You've managed to allow the King to hate you," She stated while uncrossing her arms and applauding. "Bravo."

Gritting his teeth tightly Prince Vegeta stood up, standing onto of his bed to stare at his Mother eye to eye. "He hates you too," He shoot back at her venomously.

A smirk played on Sumi's face, "He's always hated me. Feh, I'm disappointed in you Prince Vegeta, your taking all my lessons and tossing them out the window. Look at you, your losing your composure." She laughed, "Your practically shaking Prince Vegeta." She tisked at the young boy before slapping him playfully on the nose with her index finger. "All this raw emotion over a simple female. I do believe you desire this young girl for yourself, am I wrong Prince Vegeta?"

Prince Vegeta stood silent, his eyes darting towards his bed sheets.

"Hm, I'm not mistaken then?" Sumi asked but didn't bother to await a response. "Do you remember that she's promised to your _replacement_," She said, putting emphasis on the very word she detested. Prince Vegeta growled in response, "But, remember young Prince Vegeta you have cunning by your side. You can use all the tools at your disposal to steal that young girl from Tarble."

Raising his head he stared into his Mother's eyes, "How?"

Sumi chuckled, "By not allowing something like what happened today to reoccur, consider today a fluke. You basically found out what happens when your disregard my training. Yes, its true that she hit your wounded back but if you would have followed what I tried to instill in you all night then you would have not reacted and none of this would have happened. That girl would not be in the Medical room and your Father and King would not currently despise you."

Prince Vegeta nodded in agreement, "Forgive me, I wasn't strong."

"Shh, it's ok." Sumi reached over placing her hands on either side of his face. "We'll shall fix it all in due time and we'll take everything including your crown and your future mate by sheer force if we have to, understood?" He nodded in response while she ran her fingertips in his hair soothingly. "Get some rest; I'll try to put in some damage control with the King." She stated while gently pushing him down towards the bed.

---

Looming over some important royal documents that were currently demanding his immediate attention King Vegeta raised an irritated eyebrow when one of his elite guards ran into the grand hall, demanding his attention. "King Vegeta!" He repeatedly yelled before collapsing at his King's feet.

"What?!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Cooler has arrived!" The soldier managed to get out before the King's eyes widened.

--

**An: Oh what a mean cliffhanger… What trouble is Cooler planning to stir up, find out the next installment of One Wish! **

**Erikatufts: I know that you want Sumi to die now but I still need her but when that need is fulfilled she was disappear. Trust me. Thanks for the review! **

**Silver Moon Goddes1: Puberty will come soon… but just gotta get a couple of things out of the way first, namely the next chapter then jump in time to a couple more years in the future before the big leap. Thanks for the review! **

**Usakobunny: lol, demand away, it gets me off my lazy butt! Thanks for the review! **

**Isis: Yes, you hit it right on the nail. Thanks for the review! **

**Lapinkyla: LOL wtf, lol omg you had me laughing girl. **

**Summerheart8: More you shall get! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: You will see, thanks for the review! **

**Serenity Moon2: Aw! Thanks sooo much, I'm glad that my work makes you want to work on your own fiction. Thanks so much for your compliments! Thanks for your wonderful review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: I adore gore lol. Yes, Goku will be making an appearance and so will his Mother, Father and Brother… look forward to them in the next couple of chapters (all except Goku, who will not be joining the party till the end of this arc). **

**Saiyagurl87: LOL, thanks onna! **

**Alycee Lanet: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review! **

**B-ko: I know poor girl, what have I done to her? Thanks for the review! **

**Watergoddesskasey: Thanks! Thanks once again for the review! **

**Marie A: Oh, they already know she's not a Sayjin, hence why they were all calling her a gaijin. Eh, Vegeta just doesn't know his own strength and remember his wounds on his back. Oh and don't worry, Sumi will get hers in the end. Thank you so much for your review! **

**Thank you guys once again for all your wonderful reviews! Please continue to support me in the future! **

**ills**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I once said that Aliens existed and these men in black suits showed up at my house the next day, they told me that aliens such as Sayjins and Lunarians are made up and that I should state clearly that I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Iwao_: Japanese Male name with the meaning of "Stone Man."

_Daichi_: Japanese Male name with the meaning of "Great land" or "Great Wisdom".

**Seven**

"Hide the girl," The command that escaped past the royal lips of the King was enough to shock not only the guard on the receiving end but Sumi as well. Slinking past multiple sets of guards Sumi had scaled the wall of the castle, silently breaking in through a stained glass window before flinging herself behind a marble column, digging her appendages into it to hold her weight up.

Seeing his guards hesitating King Vegeta let out an animalistic primal growl, "Now!" His booming voice seemed to shake the very stone foundation that they all stood upon inveterately causing a shiver to jolt up their spines. "Yes, your majesty," Both guards replied simultaneously while bowing deeply.

Never did the King ever once have to explain which girl, considering that there were millions on the Planet- for anyone to realize exactly who he was speaking of.

"King Vegeta what about Prince Vegeta?" Zorn questioned following him up the red carpeted steps, taking his place next to the throne while King Vegeta sat upon it.

Knitting his brow King Vegeta sharply turned his head towards Zorn, "The last time I checked Prince Vegeta didn't need an ounce of protection." He paused for a moment in thought. "Tarble and his Mother are safely secluded in their rooms, correct?" Zorn nodded once, "They should be."

"Get a confirmation on that," King Vegeta ordered while Zorn signaled one of the guards who'd been listening in. "The only one left is that girl. She may not look like much now but she had a power inside her I've never seen before, if she can learn to control it she just might be the very being that helps us to free our Planet from being enslaved by those damnable Ice-jins. That is why she needs to be protected and hidden from the Ice-jins, is that understood?"

Zorn nodded once again while mentally grimacing not all liking the fate of their race being rested on a mere girl's, much less a gaijin's shoulders. But, still he couldn't help remembering the display of power she'd shown during her training session with the Saibaman. Not only had she brought him back from the dead but he'd come back changed. 'Just what kind of hidden powers does this girl possess?'

Before Zorn could question the King any further the double doors at the main entrance of the Grand Hall suddenly opened, several Sayjin warriors were catapulted into the room followed by Cooler's Armored Squadron. "You should teach these surfs more manners," Salza, a blond haired, blue skinned humanoid alien stated while sneering. "They had the gall to try and inform not only us buy Cooler himself that we had to wait to receive an audience with the _great _and _mighty _King of all Sayjins." His voice was filled with both sarcasm and mirth while he dared to glare at King Vegeta.

Unable to restrain his tongue one of the Sayjin guards turned his back towards the man. "All that was said was to wait and we would go get the Kin-" The guard cut himself off when he saw Salza extending his arm as he formed a energy blade on the end of the hand.

Disappearing into thin air the guard reached up towards his scouter but before his gloved fingers could even reach it Salza reappeared directly in front of him, delivering a quick slash. Not feeling any immediate pain the guard couldn't help but to look down at his own body, quickly self-evaluating it for any possible injuries he could have received from the energy blade. Unable to see any the guard smirked, thinking that he had missed while raising his arm into the air preparing his own attack. It was at the exact moment that he raised his arm did he hiccup, feeling something traveling up his esophagus. Quite suddenly what seemed like an endless flood of a foreign substance came rushing up into his mouth, filling it. Perplexed the guard tried to open his mouth but found that it would not heed its brain's command.

Salza's lips upturned into a smirk, "Maybe you'll learn better manners in the afterlife." He stated while tapping the Sayjin on his chest with his forefinger, the simple shock was enough to dislodge the remaining strings of tissue that were holding him together. Quite promptly the guard's head slipped off of his neck, falling next to his feet while his body remained upright, blood still squirting from the arteries in his neck like a fountain. While chuckling slightly Salza extended his fingertips again and pushed the head-less body to the floor causing the surrounding Sayjins to take a step backwards.

Appearing unfazed at his brutal display the King returned Salza's smirk with a blank expression before forcing himself to walk down the steps, dropping to one knee towards the creature that stood directly behind his own Armored Squadron. "Lord Cooler, what brings you to our Planet?" King Vegeta question as he lifted himself back up.

Even though Planet Vegeta was apart of the Planet Trade Organization it was well known that this quadrant belonged solely to Frezia. To say that the Ice-jins were a little territorial was a grand understatement and considering this it was a more than a little unorthodox for Cooler to not only be stepping foot on Planet Vegeta but without Frezia's company.

"Don't get up," Cooler ordered while walking up to him and forcibly pushing him back down to the ground. "I like you on your knees. Isn't that where you belong and shall forever remain until you cease to amuse us King of all Monkeys?"

Gritting his teeth together King Vegeta had to painfully stifle his own anger but pride as well as he watched the purple skinned Ice-jin ascended the steps towards his throne. "Yes, Lord Cooler." Sitting down upon the throne Cooler threw his tail over the arm rest while watching King Vegeta turn around, still on his knees, towards him.

"Planet Iwao, do you know of it?" Cooler asked while propping his arm on the arm rest and allowing his chin to fall onto his open palm.

"Yes, I've heard of it through Lord Frezia." King Vegeta replied already not liking with this conversation was heading. Plant Iwao held the distinct reputation for being an unconquerable Planet but because of its indestructible ozone layer, size and untapped natural resources it had gathered multiple buyers, igniting a bidding war. Inevitably this placed great pressure on the Planet Trade Organization to complete their genocide of all the inhabitations on Planet Iwao.

Already countless elite soldiers from not only Frezia's troops but also Cooler' and King Cold's had been deployed as well, all generating the same result: failure. There had been a rumor floating from species to species indicating that if the stone people from Iwao could leave their Planet they would easily be able to overthrow the Ice-jins, destroying the Planet Trade Organization with them. But, as the rumor indicated the people from Iwao were humanoid in nature, made from stone that bonded them to the very earth they were cultivated from. While this made them immortal (if anyone could penetrate their stone skin they were able to regenerate in mere seconds) it also limited them to their Planet, unable to leave unless they wanted to disintegrate.

"Good, because your son will be deployed there by sun up tomorrow," Cooler's nonchalant attitude got to Zorn but as he began to open his mouth to argue Cooler inclined his head towards him, as if daring him. Catching his graze Zorn began to cough to cover his obvious mistake while Cooler simply rolled his eyes, turning back towards King Vegeta.

"Lord Cooler, wouldn't you prefer if I and my elite soldiers were to take on this-" King Vegeta proposition was cut off as soon as Cooler waved his hand in dismissal. "No, I would prefer if your son went."

"But, Prince Vegeta is only-" King Vegeta began but was once again cut off by Cooler. "Don't even think of trying to talk your way out of this one. Monkeys are meant for fighting and dying in battles not diplomacy. What I want is one of your sons-" He paused when he saw that for the briefest of moments King Vegeta's eyes slightly widening. "Ah, yes you thought you'd hidden him well didn't you monkey? No, I know all about your second child." He glared down at King Vegeta. "As you probably already figured out stupid monkey I'm fully aware that there is a slim chance of your son returning alive, so very little that one could say that I'm sending him off to his death. But, no matter you have a spare now, don't you?"

Clenching fists together King Vegeta did his best to stifle his anger as laughter arouse out of Cooler and his squadron, echoing in his ears. "Oh, are you growing angry monkey?" He asked mockingly. "Is your simple brain trying to figure out what exactly you've done to cross me to justify me sending one of your, oh, what's the word you monkeys used, _brats _off to their death? Do you remember a Planet named Daichi, a Planet that you personally blew up last week?"

"That order came down directly from Lord Frezia," Cooler raised his arm up causing King Vegeta to cut off his explanation. "Are you aware that Daichi was apart of _my_ quadrant and not to mention that the Planet Trade Organization was planning on selling it on this very day? Considering that there is no Planet to sell I would be receiving my commission and neither will my Armored Squadron, which makes all of just a little angry."

"More like blood thirsty," Doore, a green skinned, long haired humanoid alien said causing King Vegeta's eyes to shift back towards him. The King noticed quite immediately that the Armored Squadron were now standing in a pool of his guard's blood, their dead bodies lying all around them.

The trio began to laugh mockingly as King Vegeta shifted his eyes back towards Cooler. "Oh, and King Monkey, I will allow you the curtsey of choosing which of your two sons and heirs to your throne you will be planning to send to their deaths." He stated before rising from his seat and beginning to walk down the steps. "You have until sunrise tomorrow."

As Cooler walked past King Vegeta he had to do everything in his power to not strike the Ice-jin. "Toodles," Salza waved his blood coated gloved hand at the only two remaining Sayjins- besides Sumi- Zorn and King Vegeta as they exited.

"Bastards," Zorn stated with obvious distain approaching King Vegeta as he rose to his feet. Wordlessly the King swiftly turned and struck Zorn in the jaw sending the Sayjin reeling. Unable to help himself he let out a fierce growl and although he didn't apologize he stood staring at Zorn. "I have to find Sumi later on," He explained while Zorn could only nod in agreement. "Go easy on her," Zorn stated while King Vegeta snorted. "For all I know she could be the spy relaying all my personal information to the Ice-jins. That woman has long worn out her welcome on my Planet. Her only usefulness to me now is either being a partial relief to my unquenchable lust or on the receiving end of my fist."

Behind the marble column Sumi couldn't help but roll her onyx eyes, she really couldn't understand why the King, her mate, blamed _everything _on her.

"If you suspect her, why not dispose of her?" Zorn questioned.

King Vegeta shook his head, "If only it were that easy." He stated quietly, remembering the promise he swore to uphold to Keiko. Appearing deep in thought for a brief moment the King's eyes suddenly widened, "Mikarott!" He exclaimed causing to stare at him strangely.

"Mikarott?" He questioned.

"With Cooler's unexpected arrival I'd forgotten all about her," King Vegeta stated, mostly speaking to himself. "Zorn! She still should be in the library, go fetch her and while your at it find someone to dispose." He inclined his head towards the fallen bodies of their commands, "Of the guard."

Zorn bowed deeply, "Right away your majesty." He said while making his way out of the Grand Hall and towards the library. Rushing through the many corridors of the castle he made it to the library's entrance in top speed, opening up the main double doors cautiously.

Much to his surprise instead of being greeted by a woman he found a long haired Sayjin child staring back at him from atop of a wooden table, a ki ball floating freely above the palm of his hand. "Keep your eye on the birdie," The boy said while laughing.

"Raditz!" A woman yelled as she stepped out from behind a bookcase. "Put that away!" She continued to yell as she marched up to the boy, taking his ear in-between her fingertips and twisting it painfully. "Ow! Mom, stop!" The boy yelled in protest while reabsorbing the ki ball into his body.

While raising his eyebrows slightly at the scene unfolding before him Zorn cleared his throat quite loudly to get their attention. "Are you Mikarott?"

The woman smiled, "Sure am."

--

**An: Hey, hope you guys liked it; remember to review to tell me your thoughts! **

**Whiteling: Hope this was soon enough lol. Thanks so much for leaving me a review! **

**Lapinkyla: Your toes curl a lot, don't they lol. **

**Usakobunny: Thanks so much!**

**Summerheart8: Thanks for your review! **

**Silver Moon Goddess: Unfortunately, I had to cut this chapter off because I wanted to add more elements so the age change won't be until the chapter after next, but Vegeta will be 12 (I think) and then the next chapter after that they will be teenagers. Sorry! **

**Serenity Moon2: Fortunately for Usagi the Ice-jins don't know about her just yet. As for Sumi, we shall see lol. Thanks for the review. **

**Erikatufts: Sent cha a PM explaining the whole thing, hope you got it. If you didn't just simply go to the main page and under the crossover section click on anime, then click on Sailor Moon then when that page opens, click on Dragon Ball Z and bam you've found me! Thanks for your wonderful review as always. **

**Watergoddesskasey: Thanks! **

**Ladyredvelvet: Things always get in the way lol.. but they will get together, tee hee and Vegeta's sexual frustration towards Usagi will most def be hitting him when he hits puberty lol! Thanks as always for your wonderful reviews, update the Misguided soon btw! **

**See ya next chapter! **


	8. Notice

**Notice:**

**Hey, this story and all of my stories are being put on hiatus. I'm sorry, real talk um today I just found out that the company that I work for are laying all of us and twenty stores off. Which means that I have no job and have to look for another or two to make up for the pay that I was gaining at my current job. With this hardship coming up naturally I'm not going to want to focus on my hobby. Everything is just a mess right now. I will come back one day but I don't know when. Until then love you and thanks for always supporting me in my hobby. **

**Ills **


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Ah, as I've stated previously, I do not in any shape or form own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Iwao_: Japanese Male name with the meaning of "Stone Man."

An: All the herbal stuff, which I learned a little about it in school I didn't want to be too specific with it so I just made all of it at the top of my head.

**Eight**

Considering his status it was rare thing indeed for King Vegeta to not only have an audience with a third class female solider but to do such a thing without the presence of his of his royal guard and advisor Zorn was simply unheard of. Excluded from the meeting but not forced out was Mikarott's only son, Raditz who was standing quietly next to the door. "Forgive me for my bluntness but why have you called me here my brave King?" Mikarott questioned upon first arriving in the Grand Hall.

"Feh, you cut to the point fairly quickly don't you," King Vegeta stated before letting out a breath as he propped his elbow on the arm rest and allowed his face to rest in his open palm. Simply nodding in response Mikarott continued staring at her King in anticipation. "Have you heard a rumor about an alien girl residing in the place?" He questioned watching her hesitate but nodding timidly.

It was fairly known that after the rumor had started its circulation a few years prior that King Vegeta himself issued a proclamation that anyone caught spreading said rumor would be subjected to death. "I'd heard something to that effect some years ago," Mikarott began, choosing her words carefully. "But, I wouldn't dare to speculate as wha-" Her nervous words began to irritate the King enough for him to purposely cut her off.

"The rumors are true," King Vegeta stated quite frankly. "Her name is Usagi and up to this point she had been raised by my mistress."

Appearing absolutely astounded for a brief moment Mikarott remembering her place masked her facial expression of all emotions before addressing the King. "Do you desire for me to kill her?" At the mention of slaughtering the four year old blonde Sumi's ears perk up from her hidden position behind one of the many pillars in the Grand Hall. 'I like her already,' She thought with a smirk but no sooner had her smirk appear did it turn into a frown.

Narrowing his eyes almost angrily at the third class warrior King Vegeta shook his head, "No, I don't want you to kill her. Actually, just so you are properly informed anyone who ever dares to harm the girl in any way will be punished with death." He stated quite matter-of-factly making Mikarott squirm.

Considering that it was punishable by death to one: speak of the girl and two: harm the girl Mikarott felt herself becoming uneasy as to where this conversation was going. Considering that not only had she'd volunteered information stating that she knew of Usagi and even threatened to take her out. 'Is he toying with me or does he plan to take my life? Damn,' She thought remembering her mate, Bardock awful track record when it came to taking care of their child. 'Raditz is so screwed, he'll be lucky if he makes it to puberty.'

However, thankfully for Mikarott the King continued the conversation in a fairly light tone, "What I do wish of you is to find out all the information you can on the girl. Which planet she came from and also her species name and abilities. Because of the nature of your mission I will allow you special access to the royal vault where her space pod as well as clothing of hers is located. Those are the only clues we have as to her origin besides the knowledge I have obtained of her over the years, it seems that when placed under a great amount of stress a Crescent Moon insignia appears on her brow." Pausing he allowed a short period of time to pass allowing her to process the information carefully. "While you're not the best scouter at my disposal you're the only one I can send out without raising any attention. I suspect that there is no need for me to inform you that your mission is to remain between the two of us."

Without hesitation Mikarott nodded, "Understood King Vegeta," She replied. "Would I be out of line if I asked-"

"If your thinking of inquiring as to the girl's importance than I suggest you bite your tongue right this instant. That matter is none of your concern," King Vegeta stated harshly.

"Ah, my deepest apologies King Vegeta," Mikarott bowed deeply. "Would it be too much to ask if I could take my brat with me, his father is always off planet on missions…" Her voice trailed off when she could see King Vegeta's irritation growing.

"Will he be a hindrance to your mission?" King Vegeta questioned and continued only after she shook her head. "Then I don't care, you're dismissed."

"One more thing," Mikarott stated and could only watch in fear as King Vegeta's anger began to surface. "What!?" He snapped.

Turning her head towards one of the pillars Mikarott signaled to her King, "We're not alone," She whispered and hearing this statement King Vegeta's furrowed his brow following her eyesight. "Raditz!" She called out and without further prompting the young Sayjin child formed a white ki ball and set it hurling towards the pillar that Sumi was hiding behind.

Not expecting neither being discovered nor having a ki ball chucked at her Sumi was caught completely off guard the only luck she had on her side was that the ki ball was so feeble that she was able to deflect it easily. "Pretty weak even for a brat," Sumi called out glaring at Raditz all the while. Although looking down at the long haired Sayjin child she couldn't help but feel a great deal of embarrassment. Being caught spying was shameful enough but to be caught by a third class Sayjin child was like the nail in her coffin.

"It's not my fault that your ugly dress was sticking out the side," Raditz replied with a childish sneer.

"Why you!" Sumi began to fly towards him but was intercepted when King Vegeta suddenly materialized before her, sending a round house kick to her left temple. The Sayjin Queen teetered before losing her balance and energy before plummeting to the ground.

"Do you want me to dispose of the spy your majesty?" Mikarott requested eagerly, wanting to display her fighting ability to her King.

Letting out a hearty laugh King Vegeta dropped to the ground next to Sumi's body, "Do your eyes deceive you or do you not recognize this woman to be your Queen." He continued to laugh when her eyes widened before he reached down and yanked Sumi to her feet by grabbing a fist full of her hair. "The only one allowed to have to pleasure of killing her is me," He flashed Mikarott a smile, one that he rarely displayed to any living being.

"Forgive-" Mikarott began but was cut off by Sumi. "Save it bitch," She growled. "Take the brat and leave!" Sumi ordered.

"Very well," Standing next to her son Mikarott placed a gloved hand on the back of his head and pushed him forward into a deep bow as she repeated the gesture before the pair of them exited the Grand Hall.

Sighing Mikarott turned to her son after she closed the door behind them, "Raditz, fly home and inform your lazy father that you will joining me on my next mission." He nodded, "Oh and be sure and punch him in the face for me." Again he nodded eagerly before turning around and disappearing down the hallway while his mother went in the opposite direction in search of Zorn.

Inside of the Grand Hall King Vegeta yanked back Sumi's head so he could look her in the eye. "What is the nature of your visit dear mate," He asked sarcastically. "How long?" He questioned before releasing her hair and pushing her away roughly.

The Queen of all Sayjins narrowed her eyes into slits, "The entire time." Hesitating for the briefest moment Sumi turned facing her King, "Cooler." She began but no sooner did his name fall past her lips did she find herself pinned up against the very pillar she was originally hiding behind, King Vegeta's hand covering her mouth.

"Kind of funny you should bring up his name because if you remember correctly Cooler indicated that I have a spy somewhere in my ranks," He dug his gloved fingers painfully into her cheeks. "And here I find you _spying_, I think I might have just found my- **ow**, you little bitch." King Vegeta yelled as he felt his Queen bite down on the palm of his hand.

"_L..eth goo_," Sumi's muffled voice cried out and against his better judgement he released her examining his bleeding hand after doing so.

King Vegeta snorted, "Speak bitch, plead your case before I pass judgement and send you to the place you really belong."

Sumi glared at him flashing him her blood coated teeth as she began to speak. "I may have grown to despise _you_ over the years but I would never betray my species. What would I gain from giving the Ice-jins information? In the end they would just use it against the one person I treasure most in the world."

"Besides yourself," King Vegeta said looking at her expectantly.

Sumi blinked, "You don't think I'm going to say you, do you?"

King Vegeta faked a hurt expression, "Your words wound me." Sarcasm laced his words, "Oh, wait, no I despise you."

"_Hmpt_, I feel the same," Sumi replied. "Who I meant was _Prince _Vegeta." She straightened her posture her facial expression becoming serious. "Send your other brat Tarble to Planet Iwao, you know that mission is one of suicide. Sacrificing him won't hurt out entire race as a whole. Besides Keiko is still young I'm sure she can produce you more male brats in a year or so."

King Vegeta furrowed his brow feeling annoyed, "And what, place such a huge age difference between that brat and Vegeta that he'll have no problem murdering him once he takes the crown. _Tisk_, _tisk, tisk,_ Sumi I've been around your sick mind all my life you don't think I don't know what you're up to. Don't try to tell me that killing off Tarble isn't what you've desired since his birth."

"This isn't about that," She yelled. "This is about what is best for our kingdom and species; moreover what is best for our offspring." Letting out ragged breaths her trembling limbs were the perfect indicator that her anger was beginning to get the best of her. "You know as well as I do that Tarble can not rule this Planet or our species better than Prince Vegeta. Out of the two Prince Vegeta is not only the strongest and more powerful but is the one that embodies all of our Sayjin traits flawlessly."

Rising up his bloody hand King Vegeta placed a halt on her rant, "Cease your ramblings stupid woman you've just convinced me of the best course of action." For the briefest of moments relief flashed over Sumi's face. "I will send Vegeta to Planet Iwao-"

"No," Sumi's voice was barley above a whisper and easily ignored by the King.

"- He _is _stronger than Tarble and embodying all of our Sayjin traits in one small package he will show the Iwaoians what the Sayjin elite are all abut-"

"No!" She screamed but once again her protest went ignored.

"- and since he's so powerful he'll have a much better chance at survival." King Vegeta continued unaffected by Sumi's emotional protest. "At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to send Vegeta or not but with your little speech you've convinced me of it. We wouldn't want to send a weak representative to Planet Iwao, would we?" He chuckled slightly.

The truth of the matter was that King Vegeta knew once Cooler had given him the choice that he would send Prince Vegeta knowing that he had a better chance of returning than Tarble did.

"H-how could you," Sumi questioned, her entire being shaking as tears began to well up in her eyes. "He's our brat!" She yelled throwing herself at his chest and beating on him with her tiny fists.

"If Vegeta-"

"_Prince _Vegeta," Sumi yelled interrupting him.

"If Prince Vegeta," King Vegeta corrected himself. "Does die than his death will be filled with honor and if he returns he will do so in glory. Either way he'll be remembered with admiration and respect associate with his title. Forgive me though I won't be asking you for a replacement." Upon hearing his last statement Sumi pushed herself off of his chest before slapping him clear across the face twice.

"I hate you," Sumi called over her shoulder as she exited the Grand Hall. "Hate you more," The King childishly called out after her with a chuckle. Anger and malice coursing through her system Sumi couldn't help but believe that the King was doing all this to simply spite her. Punish her by sending her only tie and security to the royal household off to his death.

'He cannot die,' Sumi thought angrily while practically flying down various corridors. 'If he dies then what will become of me?' With no more ties to the crown and her replacement already prepared Sumi feared that once her son died she would die with him as her usefulness would have been spent.

Roughly yanking the door open Sumi entered her quarters running towards her herb cabinet. One of the perks of being Queen of the Sayjin race was being able to reap the rewards of the conquered. It is simple to say that all Sayjins were only interested in strength, power and feeding their own greed and while that statement was mostly true Sumi found other means besides her fists to gain power. By her Mother's teachings she had learned the art of herbal medicine and potion making.

Gathering all the necessary ingredients and a few potions she'd been saving for the day Prince Vegeta took the crown to enact her revenge on King Vegeta, she placed them all carefully in a wooden basket. Taking in a deep breath she turned with the basket in hand and for a single moment an image from when Prince Vegeta was merely an infant flashed in her mind. Shaking the image off, she ran out her room and down the hall towards her son's residence.

As per usual Sumi entered the room without bothering to request permission though unusually she entered quite nosily startling Prince Vegeta out of his slumber. Taken by surprise Prince Vegeta instantly jumped up into a fighting stance but seeing who was standing at the foot of his bed he relaxed his pose a bit. "Mother?"

Queen Sumi swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, "Listen Prince Vegeta, I have some news to prepare you for."

Prince Vegeta's eyes widened, an image of a certain blonde haired girl currently residing in a regeneration tank flashed in his mind. 'Is she dead?'

"This isn't easy," Sumi began but paused when her emotions began getting the better of her. Mentally slapping herself suddenly she straightened up her posture, 'Get a hold of yourself this isn't a way a Sayjin should act much less a Queen.' Closing her eyes and shaking her head she dismissed the weak emotions that were welling up inside of her. "King Vegeta is sending you on a suicide mission," As she delivered the news her onyx eyes hazed over becoming devoid of all emotions.

"Cooler had come to our Planet and demanded that one of King Vegeta's sons go to Planet Iwao and conquer the unconquerable Planet. For some reason King Vegeta has chosen his best successor and heir to be the lamb sent to the slaughter."

Unflinching Prince Vegeta stood in front of his mother and Queen visibly unshaken by the news but internally he desired nothing more than to leave his mother's presence and destroy something. A mixture of emotions coursed through his system, not only did he feel angry but also in a sense he felt betrayed by his father. However, the feeling of wanting his father's approval dominated all thoughts. "I understand when will I be deployed for this mission?"

Sumi closed her eyes searching through her memories, "If I'm not mistaken at sunrise tomorrow." Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Prince Vegeta," Her voice cracked surprising the pair. Clearing her throat she continued on ignoring her moment of weakness. "I don't know if King Vegeta will be supplying you any elite soldiers from the royal guard or even if he does if Cooler will allow such a thing."

Prince Vegeta crossed his arms, "It doesn't matter."

Sumi's eyes widened, "Don't-"

"I don't plan on dying," Prince Vegeta fiercely stated. "Not only am I the Prince of all Sayjins but in me flows the blood of our proud warrior race. I will not allow my death to be in vain in the quite of the night just for the amusement of that damn Ice-jin. What I will do is go to that weak Planet and conquer and enslave that race as I've been trained to do. Even if I must do it single handily," He vowed and in that moment Prince Vegeta's age became irrelevant. Before Sumi stood the Prince, the man that she had been taking great strides in molding.

This was the greatest Sayjin warrior Prince the universe would ever come to know and would be damned if she allowed his lifespan to end tragically at age seven. "Sit," She commanded of her son who obeyed without question. "Now you have to understand that it is not considered weakness to rely on a quick method to feed your strength but to always rely on that method would be considered weak. To reach an impossible goal sometimes we need some assistance," She held up her hand silencing his protest. "I know that goes against all of the teachings I have instilled in you but for once forget that. I'm simply stating that I want you to rely on these," She pointed towards the basket containing various planet life and vials filled with strange liquids.

"This is Obsidian; it will cure all minor injuries instantly." She explained while holding up a leafy plant and it suddenly occurred to the young Prince how his mother was able to heal so quickly after his father's many beatings. Ripping off several leaves she past them to her son, "Eat it; it will heal the injuries on your back." Doing as he was told Prince Vegeta found that indeed after swallowing his injuries and pain all disappeared.

"Amazing," Prince Vegeta stated while flicking his tail over his newly healed back.

"This potion," Sumi held up a vile that had a green colored liquid inside. "Will increase your physical strength a hundredth fold but only for two hours but you must take caution when using it. While it does increase your strength you'll find that after its effects are through you'll feel overheated, drink plenty of water, and you'll feel exhausted. If you can you must rest after its effects are completed."

For nearly an hour Sumi listed off all of the various potions and plant life all having different side effects but mostly all of them had either strength, healing or cloaking properties. "While you're battling I want you to do me a favor," She waited for his nod before continuing. "I want to picture someone you want to protect maybe not so much as myself but possibly that brat you care for. Imagine that those you're fighting desire to do harm to that girl and you're the only thing standing in their way. Sayjins are at the fiercest when we're being territorial as you know."

Standing up she placed her hand on Prince Vegeta's shoulder, "Come back even stronger than when you left." Not being a race known for coddling their offspring Queen Sumi wordlessly turned around and exited the room heading towards her own quarters.

Once behind the closed door of her room Sumi fell back upon it feeling a strange, wet substance flowing down her face. Perplexed she brought her hand up to wipe her wet cheek, 'Tears?' A small chuckle resonated deep in her throat. 'Idiot, you've become attached to the brat.' As the tears continued to flow freely down her face images of Prince Vegeta when he was merely an infant began to resurface in her mind.

'Such weakness,' Sumi scolded herself while grabbing and pulling at fists full of own hair. Not since infancy had the proud Sayjin Queen allowed herself to shed a tear not even after the vicious of beatings from her King or even after he savagely took her body by force. But, there the Queen stayed propped against the wall crying for fear of her son's life for days upon end.

---

"I'm sorry," Apologies not being an everyday occurrence for the Sayjin Prince he was sure it sounded strange. Placing a gloved hand on the glass of the regeneration tank he watched the blonde haired blue eyed girl child floating in the DNA based liquid. 'I will come back to you,' He silently promised her and while he supposed he should have been resting up for his mission he instead spent the whole night watching over Usagi.

Thirty minutes before day break Prince Vegeta exited the medical room and headed for his father's bedroom. Barging in he found him sitting on the side of the bed, "I presume your mother has informed you of your task."

Prince Vegeta nodded once, "Don't presume your sending me off to my death. Father conquering such a Planet it wouldn't be out of line to request a reward now would it?"

"What do you desire?" King Vegeta asked.

"That girl," Prince Vegeta stated knowing that he wouldn't have to name her for his father to know exactly who he was speaking of. "I want her for myself."

King Vegeta smirked, "Then she will be yours when you return to us Prince Vegeta."

--

**An: Oh my god this chapter took forever, my hand was about to fall off when I was writing it. So much dialogue, shesh. Anyways, I'm feeling the Vegeta groove once again so expect the next chapter soon and more drabbles! Ah, and the next chapter will be the start of the second part of the first arc. Aka, puberty! Btw so sorry this took so long! But, in the next couple of days I'm going to try and write as many chapters to this as I can. Wish me luck. **

**Whiteling: Yeah, I know I am a mean writing making them have such a choice in the first place lol. Thanks for the review! **

**B-ko: Thanks for the review! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Thanks for the review! I will try to update soon! **

**Summerheart8: Yea, Goku's mom. Thanks for the review! **

**Serenity Moon2: Yes she is Goku's mom and no, remember Goku isn't born until Planet Vegeta is destroyed which means we won't see him until the end of the first arc. Thanks for the review! **

**Sesshy's Mistress: Wow, really you had a dream about my story that's awesome. The brain ninja thing had been rolling, I was laughing so hard. Actually, I don't think Usagi will ever become Sailor Moon or Cosmos considering the fact that before she was reborn there was no such thing as Sailor Moon. Thanks for your review! **

**Isis: Hell no, why would I kill that adorable boy. Tarble is my sweet lil Sayjin baby. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Fuck yea, thanks for the review! **

**Usakobunny: Will do thanks for the review! **

**Lapinkyla: Lol you and spoilers, thanks for the review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: Oh you're welcome for mentioning your story and thanks as always for your review they always make me smile. **

**Marie A: Oh, I never had any intention for Sumi to be the spy and everything you said I totally agree with you. Thanks so much for your review! **

**Riasagirl16: Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter it really made my day to have so many wonderful reviews! **

**I also want to thank from the bottom of my heart Risagirl16, ladyredvelvet, Sesshy's Mistress, j****ellybean09, Silver Moon Goddess1, erikatufts, Beserkians fury and xoxSerenityxox for your comforting words and best wishes! Sadly I'm still on the job hunt and am stalled because my car broke down and I won't be able to get a ride until next week. With all this stress pressing down on me I decided getting back into writing might help out a bit so here I am.. turning a frown upside down. **

**ills**


End file.
